En mi corazón
by Yakii-586
Summary: Los rubios eran novios hasta que el ambicioso Bob Pataki se llevo a Helga sin dejar rastro. Ahora siete años después se muestra a una Helga semi-feliz con metas por conseguir apoyada por un tipo llamado Liam y a un Arnold exitoso, mujeriego y totalmente infeliz e incompleto. ¿Podrán estar juntos de nuevo? Sigan leyendo...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

_**"En mi corazón"**_

Hoy se cumplen siete. Siete largos años que han pasado desde el día que se marcho de su ciudad natal, siete años y aun extraña aquel lugar al que ha decido nunca regresar por el bien de su salud mental. Siete años son el tiempo que lleva en esa otra ciudad y aun no logra acostumbrarse por completo a sus tumultos. Siete irónicamente también son el número de pisos que la separan de su hogar. Un apartamento pequeño, modesto, sin muchos lujos, pero bastante acogedor.

-Grandioso -se queja por que tiene que ir por las escaleras ya que el elevador del edificio no funciona y es la tercera vez tan solo en esta semana. Hoy ya esta muy cansada, pero mañana volverá hablar con su rentero.

Después de muchos escalones logra llegar al piso donde se ubica su departamento. Tiene que buscar las llaves, pero tiene las manos ocupadas con despensa, su bolsa y zapatillas. Finalmente decide dejar caer sus cosas en el suelo a excepción de su bolsa porque ahí deben estar las llaves.

Y luego de mucho revolver el interior de su pequeña bolsa rosa, logra encontrarlas, selecciona una y se acerca a introducirla a la cerradura para darse cuenta que la puerta ya ha sido abierta. Pone sus ojos en blanco, pero decide no molestarse. Tenia que reconocer que era su culpa, debía tener en cuenta que no vive sola y que ya es tarde por lo tanto debía saber que él ya estaría en casa. Así que decide tomar las cosas que ha dejado en el suelo, entra, cierra la puerta con la cadera, vuelve a tirar sus zapatillas al suelo, se dirige hacia una mesa para dejar la despensa y su bolsa.

- Hasta que apareces, cariño -le dice un hombre saliendo de una habitación y se detiene frente a ella.

- Ni que me hubieras dejado de ver por años -le responde dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

- ¿Cuando dijiste esta tarde que tenias cosas que hacer no me imaginaba que desaparecerías?

- Traje despensa -se defiende señalando las bolsas que previamente a dejado sobre la mesa.

- Bien eso ya no importa- dice perdiendo el interés -Ahora vístete.

-¿Por qué? -cuestiona mirándolo con ira fingida -además ya estoy vestida -agrega entre risa, le divierte la falta de elocuencia.

- No te dejaran pasar con esas fachas -le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba tan cansada, tan fastidiada que ni siquiera se había percatado antes que la persona con la que dialoga lleva puesto un traje muy elegante de color gris con una camisa blanca y corbata azul turquesa.

- Se que te gusta vestir bien, pero...

- Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde -la interrumpe.

- ¿De que hablas?, ¿Te has vuelto loco, Liam?

- Nada de eso, Helga.

- ¿A donde demonios piensas que tenemos que ir?

- Al "Salón Faroles".

- ¿Que? -lo observa con ojos de plato incrédula.

El "Salón Faroles" es el restaurante mas reconocido, elegante y costoso de la ciudad o más bien de toda Inglaterra. Solo grandes personalidades entran a ese lugar y él le estaba pidiendo que se vistiera para asistir.

- ¿Bromeas?

- Claro que no, el Sr. Waring solicito nuestra presencia.

Los ojos de Helga se abren aun más. El Sr. Waring es un hombre de edad avanzada, pero todo un roble. El fundador y presidente de la casa editorial "Box of life", la mas importante y con mayor credibilidad de toda Europa. Jefe de Helga y Liam.

- Crees que el...

- Existen posibilidades -agrega pues sabe a que se refiere.

- ¡Aaaaaa! -grita emocionada y se lleva ambas manos a la boca -te imaginas que por fin acepte el lanzamiento de mi libro -no puede creerlo, no le gusta hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo pero ya es tarde y comienza a bailar por todo el lugar. Acto que es seguido por la mirada divertida de Liam -Puedes imaginarlo -se detiene en seco con una mano en la cabeza- tengo que cambiarme -corre hacia la única recamara del departamento.

Se detiene justo en el marco de la puerta. Liam se acerca a ella.

- ¿Que sucede? –inquirió tenue.

- No tengo nada que ponerme -dice angustiada y con un dejo de tristeza- Tu bien sabes que todo lo deje haya. Me salí con las manos vacías.

- Perdón... casi lo olvido – se disculpa y la hace a un lado para entrar a la habitación y tomar un par de bolsas que están sobre la cama -mientras tu estabas en quien sabe donde. Yo fui a comprarte esto -de una de las bolsas saca un hermoso vestido de noche azul turquesa como su corbata -y también esto -abre la segunda bolsa y muestra un par de zapatillas que van con el vestido.

- ¡Oh por dios!, ¡Te adoro! -se lanza a abrazarlo -gracias -le agradece en un susurro al oído.

- No me las des, mejor vete a arreglar que se nos hace tarde.

- Por supuesto - le sonríe y toma los obsequios.

...

Liam conduce un auto color plateado, a lado de él va Helga. La chica no deja de hablar de lo emocionada que esta. Lleva dos años trabajando en "Box of life", había iniciado recién graduada de su licenciatura en periodismo, sufriendo dos meses sin salario entre los demás aspirantes que se interesaban por el empleo. Helga resulto triunfadora entre las docenas de chicos, desde ahí la rubia había comenzado a ascender hasta el puesto que llevaba ahora. Y desde hace seis meses lleva intentando persuadir a su jefe para que publique su primer libro.

Por su parte Liam es un chico que estudio diseño grafico es dos años mayor a Helga, el lleva tres años trabajando en la empresa. Es rubio y tiene unos ojos azules parecidos a los de ella. Trabaja a su lado y sin embargo la conoce desde mucho antes, de hecho él le había avisado cuando solicitaban para el empleo, la convenció y la apoyo para dar el primer paso. La había conocido el primer día en el que ella llego a esa ciudad pues se mudo justo a lado de donde el residió junto a su madre y también asistían a la misma universidad, así que era su vecino y compañero. Tiempo después se convirtió en su mejor amigo, colega y "novio".

...

Se detuvo en la entrada del restaurante e inmediatamente fueron asistidos por un valet parking del lugar. Se adentraron al salón. Es más bonito de lo que imaginaban, con sus grandes lámparas colgando del techo, sus arreglos florales totalmente naturales y arte barroco mezclada con modernidad tecnológica. Se presentaron en recepción.

- Por aquí, por favor –el hoostes les indico que lo siguieran hasta su mesa.

Lo siguieron, caminando entre los comensales con nerviosismo.

- Buenas noches -dijo Owen ya estando frente a su jefe y todos los que rodeaban a este.

- Mira, si son mis dos rubios preferidos -se paro de su asiento y se acercó a los dos para abrazarlos efusivamente.

Los presento ante sus acompañantes que se trataban de sus dos socios y un abogado. Los jóvenes estrecharon cada una de las manos.

- Bien ya estamos todos -dijo el fundador y socio mayoritario. El señor ha tomado mucho cariño a Liam y a Helga. Él tiene cinco hijos propios tres varones y dos mujeres pero ninguno de ellos se interesa por el negocio realmente. Solo piden su cheque sin falta cada mes. Mientras que a los rubios los vio abrirse pasó en su empresa, pasando por diversas dificultades. Conoce la historia de ambos pues mantiene buena comunicación con ellos.

...

El tiempo pasaba, ya habían consumido la entrada, el platillo fuerte y apunto de terminar el postre y aun los jóvenes no sabían porque habían solicitado su presencia en aquel bellísimo lugar. Helga se sentía impaciente y Liam podía notarla a leguas. La conoce perfectamente y empezaba a temer que en algún momento explotara...

Afortunadamente Waring soltó la sopa poco antes de que Helga decidiera abrir la boca.

Waring les explico que quiere internacionalizar la casa editorial y los ha seleccionado para quedar al frente en los U. S. A., les explico que quiere que viajen y abran mercado en la zona.

Todo iba excelente hasta que pronuncio algo aterrador para Helga.

-Viajaran mañana mismo. En la madrugada sale su avión con destino a Hillwood.

-No -se reusó de inmediato cuando escucho Hillwood. Cosa que sorprendió a los presentes.

- Helga que estas diciendo -le dice Liam entre dientes.

- No tomare el vuelo -confirma a todos.

- ¿Se trata de tu libro?-pregunta Waring -podemos negociarlo -sabe el idioma de la joven -Helga, si tu logras abrir el mercado en los U. S. A. El próximo libro que publicara esta empresa será el tuyo.

Su libro, ha deseado tanto eso. La oportunidad de que deje de ser un sueño esta justo frente a ella. Pero no esta segura de querer pagar el precio.

- No puedo, discúlpenme -se levanta de su asiento y se retira.

- Supongo que tendré que buscar a otra persona -asume Waring.

- Tranquilos señores -les pidió Liam -por favor no se precipiten, ahora vengo -también se levanto de su asiento y se retiro.

...

- ¿Que fue eso? -la cuestiono en cuanto la encontró.

- No puedo viajar a ese lugar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque... porque no, no lo entiendes.

- No, a decir verdad no lo entiendo. Helga has luchado muchísimo y ahora que estas mas cerca te rindes, definitivamente no puedo entender eso. Eres Helga Geraldine Pataki -Usa sus palabras y se da cuenta que no sirvieron cuando ve la cara aburrida de ella. Todavía tiene algo bajo la manga, pero no esta seguro de usarlo. Sabe que es doloroso y muy bajo, además podría terminar con "La vieja Besty" sobre su cara. Bien, para cosas desesperadas medidas desesperadas. Decide arriesgarse -Tu padre tenia razón.

- ¡Cállate! -lo mira iracunda con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Eso me estas dando a entender -no aparta la vista. Es valiente o quizás Kamikaze.

- ¡RETRACTATE! -se mantiene firme, de pie, pero sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos.

- Entonces no te rindas ahora.

Helga parpadea con las palabras. Es impresionante como la chica puede cambiar de estado de ánimo. Ahora se mantiene sumisa entre sus pensamientos. No puede negar que Liam tiene razón. Hace siete años que llego aquella ciudad contra su voluntad y no pudo hacer nada en aquel momento para volver, no tenia dinero, era dependiente de Bob, pero eso no le impidió estudiar periodismo mientras su papa creía que estudiaba administración para un día hacerse cargo de su imperio. Su padre la había hecho renunciar a su amor pero no a su vocación.

Hace seis meses un día que preferiría no recordar les dijo la verdad, su padre enfureció, no reconoció sus logros. Ese día se despidió, ya no dependía más de la fortuna de su padre y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a seguir bajo sus órdenes. Ese día se sintió libre, pero aun le faltaban dos cosas para confirmar su victoria. Una de ellas estaba muy lejos precisamente en ese lugar al que se niega volver y que seguramente ya la había olvidado, la segunda cosa era su libro. Si su libro se publicaba significaría que Bob se equivocaba con respecto a su decisión.

¿Que puede mas su miedo por volver a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos o su orgullo?

...

...

_EN OTRO CONTINENTE..._

- ¿El amor es efímero?... no, ¿el amor se puede olvidar?... jamás. El amor verdadero persiste ante cualquier obstáculo, chisme, distancia, todo lo supera -se escucha esto de una pantalla plasma.

El rubio no esta de acuerdo con eso, su amor no supero todo. Ahí esta una vez mas frente a la barra de aquel club, suele ir cada vez que terminaba con alguna novia y esta vez no es la excepción. Había llegado ahí después de haber cortado con Vanessa, su secretaria o mejor dicho su ex-secretaria. Con ella rompió su marca personal sobre el tiempo que duran su relaciones y no fue por larga, al contrario, tan solo había durado tres días, solo tres miserables días.

Fue la novia numero diecinueve o quizás ya era la veintitantos, realmente no recuerda, ya perdió la cuenta y que diablos importaba eso, no es como si a la numero cien le fuera a dar un auto, un cheque por un millón de dólares o algo así, ósea que realmente no importaba que numero le correspondía, lo que si es importante es que sus esperanzas se extinguen ante la misma historia de siempre. Se preguntaran: ¿Cual es la historia de siempre? La respuesta es simple; la veía, creía haberse enamorado, tomaba la iniciativa, conseguía novia nueva, al primer beso no sentía nada, se daba cuenta que no eran mas que otra chica superficial y cabeza hueca de la cual jamás va amar, se desilusionaba, confirmaba que no llenaba el vacío en su corazón y mejor la terminaba. Fin.

No había variantes en sus relaciones, eran periódicas, diecinueve o veintitantos, todas tan cortas y tan semejantes, quizás unas dos o tres diferentes porque había tenido sexo casual, sin amor, sin algo que le provocara pedir mas. Nada, eso fue lo que sintió, nada, como nada que llenara el hueco en su corazón y ahí esta una vez mas frente a la barra de aquel club.

- Vamos Arnie tomate una, esta bien fría- le dijo intentando animarlo. Por azares del destino lo había visto entrar al lugar y decidió seguirlo.

- No gracias Gerald, esta vez no- respondió sin ánimos, su mirada reflejaba cansancio, fastidio, enfado. Ya esta harto, no volverá a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿para que? Ya conocía la respuesta, seguía amando a la niña rubia que lo ayudo a rescatar a sus padres y a todo un pueblo, a la misma que fue su abusona personal, la misma de la que se alejó para poder vivir con sus padres, la misma que no contesto ninguna de las cartas que le envió para aun así seguir amándola, la misma que lo hizo volver a Hillwood, la misma que fue su novia y se marcho justo después de regalarle el momento mas hermoso de su vida.

¿Por qué te fuiste?. La fecha del día hace más fuerte su dolor. ¿Por qué te fuiste?. A pesar de que ya han pasado siente años aun recuerda lo suave que es su piel, sus cálidos besos, la forma tan especial en la que lo veía sobre todo aquella noche. Aquella noche en la que se entregaron totalmente. Lo habían hablado con anterioridad, medio hablado en realidad porque no era un tema muy sencillo, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que esa noche se acostaría con ella, así como jamás hubiera imaginado que a la mañana siguiente todo cambiaria.

Recordaba como al despertar no la encontró, él busco por todos lados sin resultados. Fue a su casa y no había nadie, nadie pudo informarle a donde se habían marchado. La partida de la familia Pataki había sido todo un misterio, un día estaban y al otro simplemente no. Todo había sido tan rápido.

- Nos vemos después, Gerald - se despide sin mirarlo -pide mi auto Joe -le indica al barman.

Que se trata de solo uno de sus muchos empleados.

Si, Arnold es el dueño del club. Se había convertido en una figura empresarial. Todo un joven hombre de negocios. Multimillonario. Tiene todo lo que muchos desean, autos caros, ropa y calzado de marca, mansiones incluso un avión a su disposición. Esta consiente que tiene a sus padres, una hermana, increíblemente sus abuelos aun viven, mantiene a viejas y nuevas amistades y aun así se siente tan solitario. Cuando Helga se fue se llevo todo su mundo.

**HOLA! De nuevo por acá pero ahora con otro fic. (NO PUEDO EVITARLO)**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión asi que déjenme su reviews soy toda oídos… perdón SOY TODA OJOS (xD jajaja eso tampoco pude evitarlo tengo un humor extraño)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**CHAITO ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

**"En mi corazón"**

_"CAPITULO 2"_

Arnold se había convertido en una figura empresarial. Todo un joven hombre de negocios. Multimillonario. Tiene todo lo que muchos desean, autos caros, ropa y calzado de marca, mansiones incluso un avión a su disposición.

Esta consiente que tiene a sus padres, una hermana, increíblemente sus abuelos aun viven, mantiene a viejas y nuevas amistades y de cualquier forma se siente tan solitario. Cuando Helga se fue se llevo todo su mundo.

- Aquí esta su auto señor -dice un empleado entregándole las llaves.

- Gracias -toma las llaves y entra al auto. Un convertible negro. Su vestimenta; pantalones, camisa y zapatos también son negros. El cabello lo lleva peinado hacia atrás.

- Viejo - Gerald intenta detenerlo aunque sabe que de antemano que no va ha lograrlo.

- Ahora no, Gerald -se niega a escuchar un sermón y mejor arranca.

...

Conduce por las calles recorriendo la ciudad. Después de varias vueltas, recobra la conciencia. Aunque nunca lo admite aun vive el viejo Arnold en el. Se estaciona frente al portón de una enorme residencia.

- Abre la puerta, Ricardo -ordena a través de un de un interfono que esta en la pared.

- Claro, señor -se escucha del otro lado y de inmediato se abren las puertas a la par dándole el pase.

Se le ve conducir hasta un estacionamiento techado. Se detiene y baja del coche, alrededor de él se puede distinguir al menos quince vehículos de diferente estilo y color.

- Señor su madre estuvo llamándolo casi todo el día -le dice un señor de mayor edad.

Conociendo a su madre seguramente también había visto la fecha en el calendario y le llamaba para saber como estaba.

- Gracias, Ricardo -le contesta a su mayordomo. El empleado mas leal que tiene y una de las pocas personas que le aguanta sus momentos arrogantes y déspotas -¿que le has dicho? -pregunta al mismo tiempo que abre una puerta para entrar a la mansión.

- Que usted la llamaría - le dice siguiéndole.

- Has hecho bien -responde y mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca y se da cuenta que ya es muy tarde -Le llamare mañana temprano.

- ¿Va a querer que le sirva la cena?

- No, no tengo apetito -ingresando a una de las muchas habitaciones -quiero estar solo. Ve a descansar.

- Buenas noches entonces.

- Buenas noches, Ricardo -viendo como el sujeto se alejaba.

Se encuentra en la biblioteca. Un lugar enorme que parece tener miles y miles de libros. Lo admira un instante, es su creación. Todo su hogar esta diseñado por el. Se graduó de la facultad de Arquitectura con honores. "El mejor alumno que ha tenido este instituto" fueron las palabras de su maestro después de que ofreciera un discurso a toda su generación y ya con su certificado en mano. Su familia y amigos estuvieron presentes en aquel evento. Todas las personas importantes en su vida menos una.

Después de eso comenzó a ganar dinero elaborando planos y manejando obras. El trabajo se convirtió en su refugio. Poco después el dinero que gano lo fue invirtiendo en un negocio propio que por fortuna tuvo gran éxito. Actualmente es dueño de varias franquicias. Pero su negocio mas querido es una casa constructora.

Toma asiento en un sillón dejándose caer en el respaldo. Enciende la lámpara que tiene a un lado y toma un libro. Su libro favorito y no es de la escritora Agatha Caufield es de otra no reconocida pero muy buena. Es un libro ya muy gastado, de tanto que lo hojea ya tiene hojas sueltas. Es aquel libro rosa lleno de poemas en su honor. La autora es Helga G. Pataki. Lo sabe perfectamente ella misma se lo confirmo en una de sus muchas platicas cuando eran novios. Cuando aun era feliz. Cuando aun podía besarla. Cuando aun estaba a su lado. Tantos planes que tenían juntos, todo ese amor que prometía una vida tan plena. Ese libro era solamente un testigo mas de lo que pudo ser y no era. Pese a los años y a sus innumerables novias no hay un solo día en el que no se pregunte como seria su vida si ella siguiera a su lado.

...

...

- Por dios. Ya no aguantaba ni un solo momento mas sentada en ese lugar -había sentido eterno el viaje -¿por cuanto tiempo estuvimos sentados?, ¿todo un día?

- Solo fueron diez horas.

- Y lo dices así de tranquilo.

- Quizás la próxima vez te agrade mas viajar en barco -sonriéndole.

- Ni de broma -le corresponde la sonrisa.

Tenia mucho tiempo sin viajar, ya no estaba acostumbrada ha estar sentada por tanto tiempo, de hecho jamás se acostumbró a eso. Odia los viajes, no tiene algún buen recuerdo sobre ellos. Ni siquiera del viaje a San Lorenzo, esa había sido una gran aventura no lo podía negar. Lo que lo hacia bello era un niño rubio, que encontraron a los padres de este, salvaron la tribu y un amor correspondido. Pero la trayectoria para llegar había sido insoportable y sobre todo porque su hermana iba sentada a un lado. La quiere pero no deja de hallarla insoportable. Y luego tener que subir de nuevo al avión pero sin el. Eso fue aun más horrible superando por mucho la compañía de Olga. Si, él le enviaba cartas por semana y volvió a ella después de algunos años para después ser ella la que tuvo que irse. Definitivamente odia los viajes sobre todo los que incluyen largas distancias y aviones.

- ¡Helga! -le habla impaciente y tiene sus razones.

- ¿Que? -responde desorientada.

- Ya llego nuestro taxi -dice mas amable.

- ¿Y las maletas?

- Ya están en la cajuela, sube -le abre la puerta para que pase.

- Si, claro -contesta aun mas desorientada que antes. En un momento estaba dentro del aeropuerto y en otro ya estaba en la calle y Liam ya había subido las maletas a un taxi. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo desconectada de la realidad? Y pensar que hace algunos años criticaba a Arnold por soñar despierto. Arnold. Nunca ha dejado de pensar en el, pero estar de nuevo en esa ciudad hace que ese nombre suene mas fuerte dentro de su cabeza.

- A las cinco

- A las cinco ¿que?

- No me estabas poniendo atención.

- Lo siento.

- Dije que a las cinco tenemos cita con una casa constructora.

- ¿Que? -gruñe- dijo que solo teníamos que abrir mercado no que teníamos que supervisar una construcción. Nos llevara más tiempo.

- Tranquila. Solo será una reconstrucción, unas pequeñas reparaciones de un viejo edificio y listo. No creo que eso nos impida trabajar y también pienso que no nos haría mal trabajar con unos cuantos albañiles a nuestro alrededor.

- Le da un ligero golpe en el brazo -¿y que día tenemos la cita?

- Pues hoy.

- ¿Que?, pero si acabamos de llegar.

- Creí que querías rapidez. Relájate y deja de quejarte -le dice admirando la ciudad totalmente desconocida para el a través de la ventana.

...

Liam y Helga están comiendo en el restaurant del hotel en el que piensan hospedarse un par de días en lo que encuentran un departamento en renta.

- Esta deliciosa verdad -dice el hombre rubio sobre la comida.

- Comparado con la cena de anoche, no. Comparado con los cacahuates que regalaron en el avión, si.

- jajaja... - Helga siempre tiene un comentario totalmente distinto a cualquier otra persona que conozca- ¿Y comparado con tu comida?

- ¿Que estas diciendo sobre mi comida, gusano?

- Nada -evita la mirada, en su cabeza se lo había imaginado como algo divertido.

- Tranquilo, no te matare -le dice con una sonrisa burlona. Le agrada que a pesar del tiempo lo siga asustando de vez en cuando.

- Hay muchos testigos ¿cierto, amiga? -en un tono sabiondo.

- Conoces mis tácticas -seguía manteniendo la sonrisa burlona que pronto contagio a Liam y les permito regresar al buen ambiente que suele haber entre ellos.

...

Arnold ha estado nadando en su piscina.

- Señor, ¿quiere que le traiga la comida?

- No tengo hambre, Ricardo.

- Perdón que me meta señor, pero no ha comido nada.

- Pareces mi mamá -se queja subiendo las escaleras de la alberca -pero esta bien si insistes tanto sirve la comida, ahora te alcanzo.

- Por cierto ya devolvió la llamada, señor.

- Si, lo hice esta mañana -le responde con fastidio mientras se seca con una toalla.

- Señor, también quería decirle que llego este paquete.

- Dámelo -se lo arrebata y lo mira extraño, pero decide abrirlo.

Es una agenda electrónica. La reconoce es su agenda electrónica. Se pregunta que hacia en un sobre amarillo, siempre la trae su secretaria. Oh es verdad ayer rompió con Vanessa y por lo tanto ya no tiene secretaria. Bien, debía aplaudirle la madurez de devolverle su agenda considerando que la mayoría de las veces tiene que adquirir una nueva.

- ¿Otra vez se quedo sin secretaria, señor?

- Si, si. Encárgate de publicar un anuncio para el empleo -le entrega su agenda.

- Claro... ¿y que hago con esto? -refiriéndose a la agenda.

- Solo guárdala -sin interés.

El mayordomo la observaba y presiona un botón. No sabe mucho de tecnología pero por lo menos sabe encenderla.

- Señor aquí dice que tiene una cita a las cinco.

- ¿Cita?

- Si, dice que es con una casa editorial.

- Oh, si -recuerda haber hablado con el dueño un par de veces- Es una casa editorial extranjera -lo había olvidado por completo.

- Ya es muy tarde para que cancele ¿no cree?

- Ya entendí, Ricardo - Bien... la verdad no planea descuidarse de su empresa -¿que hora es?

- Tiene una hora.

- Perfecto.

...

Helga y Liam ya terminaron de comer.

- Bien... aun tenemos una hora antes de que tengamos que ir a nuestra cita. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

- Amm... no -no se siente preparada para encontrarse con alguien conocido o peor encontrarse con Arnold. De hecho ya tiene planeada su estancia de la siguiente manera: del trabajo a la casa y de la casa al trabajo -¿Me gustaría darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa por algo más formal? -se excusa antes de que insista.

- Bien... si eso es lo que quieres. No te importa que yo si me de una pequeña vuelta.

- Adelante.

- No hay mucho tiempo así que nos vemos haya - saca un papel y le anota la dirección del lugar -para que se lo entregues al taxista y no te pierdas -le dice muy atento entregándole el papel.

- Esta bien -lo recibe sintiéndose culpable.

...

El baño le sentó muy bien ya se siente mas relajada. Ha elegido un vestido muy casual de cuello redondo y que le llega hasta la rodilla es de color blanco con detalles en negro. No ama los zapatos de tacón pero decide ponerse unos que Liam le regalo. A Liam le fascina comprar ropa y siempre le anda buscando cosas. De hecho si no fuera por el, ella seguiría usando para todo unos jeans desgastados y un par de tenis. Todo su closet esta hecho al gusto de Liam.

Se oculto muy bien las ojeras que se le salieron por no dormir bien, se puso un poco de rímel sobre las pestañas y un poco de brillo sobre los labios. Ya tiene experiencia en esto y no es como cuando tenía nueve años. Odia decirlo pero se lo debe a Olga.

Ve el reloj una vez mas, faltan veinte minutos. Ya leyó previamente la dirección y sabe que solo debe tomarle como diez minutos en llegar. Decide bajar no quiere llegar tarde.

- Buenas tardes, Señora Woolfitt- le saluda la señorita de recepción pesando que es casada. Woolfitt es el apellido de Liam.

- Buenas Tardes -le responde al saludo sin corregirla, para que no le debe explicaciones.

- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

- La verdad si -se acerca y se recarga en el mostrador -¿puedes conseguirme un taxi?

- Claro que si, ¿es la primera vez que visita Hillwood?

- No -la verdad no supo porque dijo eso.

- Bien... si gusta puede alquilar un auto.

Se detiene a pensarlo. Le agrada la idea se sentiría más cómoda transportándose ella misma. Ya encontrara la forma de explicar eso a Liam o quizás decida contarle todo.

- Es buena idea, alquíleme un auto.

...

Arnold maneja con destino a la casa constructora. Lleva el convertible negro, es su favorito. Va vestido con un traje, corbata y zapatos negros, su camisa es blanca. Como buen conductor sigue las ordenes de los señalamientos y se detiene cuando debe hacerlo y esta vez el semáforo esta en verde así que avanza tranquilamente.

Por suerte se da cuenta que alguien no fue nada prudente. Y esto le da la oportunidad de maniobrar el volate y frenar para evitar el desastre. Del otro auto también se aprecia el intento para no estrellarse. Se escuchan las llantas (de ambos) hacer fricción contra el pavimento. Algunos presentes comenzaron dirigir sus miradas atentas.

- ¿Que diablos te sucede? -se escucha desde un auto rojo cuando por fin se detienen.

- ¿A MI?- responde enfadado, abriendo la puerta de su convertible- fuiste tu quien se paso el alto

Cuando este salió del auto hizo visible su peculiar cabeza a la rubia que conducía el auto rojo.

No había dudas, era el. ¿Cuantos cabezas de balón podrían vivir en Hillwood (Que fueran hombres)? No había manera de no reconocer esa cabeza. La ultima persona con la que quería encontrarse esta justo frente a ella. Se cubrió de inmediato el rostro con su pelo suelto, esperando no ser reconocida.

Dio resultados Arnold no alcanzo a ver su rostro. Arnold estaba muy enfadando, a juzgar por el cabello y la mano que pudo ver podía asegurar que se trataba de una mujer. Aun sabiendo eso, no iba tener consideraciones y mucho menos si resultara dañado su apreciado auto. Tenia ganas de decirle sus verdades aunque fuese mujer. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse el auto arranco y se dio a la fuga.

Se quedo incrédulo y con un montón de palabras en la boca. La mujer había aparecido y desaparecido con la misma. Ese cabello rubio le resultaba familiar, solo ha visto ese tono y ondas en una persona. Eso es imposible.

Sacude su cabeza y deja de tomarle importancia. No seria la primera vez que cree verla. De alguna forma siempre esta viéndola.

...

Helga condujo hasta llegar a la constructora. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no creía que estuvo a punto de chocar con Arnold. Aunque analizándolo en realidad hubiese sido bastante usual que se encontraran de esa forma, cuando vivía ahí siempre chocaba con el en cada esquina, esta vez hubiese sido mas o menos lo mismo con la diferencia que lo hubiera hecho desde un auto. Ya están madurando.

- Hola, Liam -saludo cuando lo vio sentado. Un empleado la llevo hasta una sala de juntas -¿Llegue tarde? -pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que solo esta Liam.

- No, aun no llega el arquitecto que es dueño del lugar.

- ¿En serio? -se tranquiliza sabiendo que no se le hizo tarde, pero en seguida se enfada por tener que esperar -Odio a la gente rica que se siente con el derecho de llegar a la hora que se les pegue su gana, cree que por no estar en su posición debemos estar a su disposición. Pienso que deberíamos irnos y no soportar este tipo acciones.

- Solo han pasado cinco minutos, Helga.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Vamos toma asiento -le dice ofreciéndole una silla a su lado.

- Esta bien, pero espero que estés cociente.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga -le interrumpe antes de que inicie otro discurso y retoma su lugar. En ese momento se abre la puerta.

- Disculpen la tardanza - entra un hombre sin mirarlos pues se acomoda el saco -paso que estuve a punto de chocar con una mujer loca - toma asiento - Mi nombre es Arnold P. Short... -extiende su mano y finalmente alza la vista -mano -No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Después de siete años Helga esta sentada frente a él.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir este fic:D Planeo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo.**

**El titulo de esta historia esta inspirada en el tema "En mi corazón" interpretada por Phil Collins.**

**nO OLVIDEN DEJARME EN REVIEW. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de critica constructiva, opinion, sugerencia etc.**

**CHAITO :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

_**"En mi corazón"**_

**"CAPITULO 3"**

- Lo que tú digas, Helga -le interrumpe antes de que inicie otro discurso y retoma su lugar. En ese momento se abre la puerta.

- Disculpen la tardanza - entra un hombre sin mirarlos pues se acomoda el saco -paso que estuve a punto de chocar con una mujer loca - toma asiento - Mi nombre es Arnold P. Short... -extiende su mano y finalmente alza la vista -man -No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. "Eso es imposible", su mente debe seguir jugando con él. Han pasado años desde la última vez que vio esos ojos azules que ahora lo miran con asombro.

-"No debí esperarme"-pensó Helga.

- Descuida, podemos entender ese tipo de percance -responde amablemente Liam y se levanta del asiento para estrechar la mano que Arnold ha extendido. Provoca distraerlo brevemente de la rubia que tampoco puede creer lo que esta pasando. Esta paralizada. Hace tan solo unos minutos había huido para no tener que lidiar con el pasado y ahora se topaba con esto. "¿Me llamo mujer loca?" -¿No es así, Helga? -le dirige la mirada atrayendo su atención. Ella se levanta. Más que educación es un impulso involuntario.

-"El tipo la llamo Helga, ¿En verdad es Helga G. Pataki?"

- Mi nombre es Liam Woolfitt -detiene el saludo -y ella es Helga Geraldine Pataki -agrega al mismo tiempo que sujeta la mano de su compañera al decir su nombre.

No había ninguna duda, era la misma Helga que una vez tuvo entre sus brazos. Su mente puede imaginar verla, pero tampoco es para crear escenarios o algo así de loco.

-"Entonces es real" -Después de siete años Helga esta frente a él -"¿Como es que puede tocarla de esa manera?" -La Helga que conoce jamás se dejaría tocar así por un compañero sin soltarle un manotazo -"¿Y la llamo Geraldine?" -Ella jamás dejaba que la llamaran con ese nombre. Ni siquiera él podía llamarla con ese nombre -Mucho gusto -ofrece su mano conteniendo la respiración. No tenia idea del porque dijo eso. También fue un impulso. Su mente no procesa y su cuerpo esta en automático por tal impacto. Un impacto más fuerte que el que hubiera tenido si hubiera chocado.

Helga se sorprende por la actitud de Arnold.

-"¿Acaso me esta tratando como si fuera una extraña?, ME LLAMO VIEJA LOCA" -Eso le duele (no lo de vieja loca sino que la trate como desconocida), pero tampoco se siente con el derecho de reprochar. Después de todo es ella la que desapareció sin dar explicaciones aunque sabe que no fue porque quisiera. Los dos fueron victimas de la codicia de Bob y eso él no lo sabe. Por todos estos años no esperaba menos. Lleva tiempo asumiendo que él la odia, pero muy en el fondo esperaba estar equivocada. A ella le hubiera gustado seguir el plan de vida que ya se había establecido. De alguna forma se convence que la actitud que él tomo es lo mejor y decide continuar con lo que él empezó - El gusto es mio -responde de la misma forma, fingiendo que es la primera vez que lo ve. Lo ve de frente, mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de no perderse en ellos como lo había hecho siete años atrás. Es admirable su fortaleza.

Sus manos se enlazan en un saludo firme. Es el primer contacto que tienen después de no verse en años. Con ese simple contacto Arnold se da cuenta que su piel sigue siendo tan suave como la recuerda.

- Y... ¿que nos dices sobre la reconstrucción del edificio? -menciona el ingles. Ajeno a todos los sentimientos que acaban de despertarse. Ajeno al pasado de ellos.

Arnold sacude la cabeza y suspira dando fin al enlace.

- Ya tengo los planos con las especificaciones que el Sr. Waring me envió en un correo -dice al mismo tiempo que toma los planos y los extiende sobre la mesa -Tomen asiento por favor, les explicaré.

Arnold les explico con todo detalle en que consistía todo, con un gran esfuerzo por mantener su postura profesional. Ha explicado tantas veces ese tipo de trabajos e incluso más complejos. Un ejemplo rápido es su mansión. Pero este lo siente especialmente complicado. Se siente nervioso y suplica como jamás lo hizo para que no noten que por dentro siente como si fuera la primera vez que presenta un trabajo como ese.

Helga esta demasiado distraída como para notar la fingida serenidad de Arnold y que a cada cierto tiempo acaricia su nuca. Su vista esta fija en el plano como si estuviera poniendo mucha atención aunque la realidad es otra.

Liam por el contrario. Es el único que realmente esta interesado en el proyecto y sigue detenidamente las explicaciones del arquitecto.

- ¿Y que les parece? - finaliza su explicación.

- Me parece estupendo -responde con entusiasmo -¿que piensas tu, Helga?

- Ammm... que... esta... muy bien -con media sonrisa -pero hay que consultar a Waring -dijo rápidamente en lugar de decir desesperadamente "tenemos que buscar otra constructora".

- El Sr. Waring nos otorgo la facultad de tomar decisiones, además el plano esta hecho con sus especificaciones -explico- Así que es un hecho. Aprobamos todo y nos interesaría que comience lo mas rápido posible - se dirige a Arnold.

- Podría ir mañana mismo con mis empleados.

- Perfecto -se adelanta, antes de que su amiga emita una objeción -Helga y yo nos daremos una vuelta - sujeta nuevamente la mano de la rubia.

-"¿Por qué le toma la mano de nuevo?, ¿Acaso es su novio?" -Bien... firmemos el contrato.

Arnold los condujo a su despacho donde tiene los documentos correspondientes. Los profesionistas firmaron el contrato, un mes es el plazo que se estipula. Es un hecho la casa constructora "APS" se hará cargo de las reparaciones de la editorial "Box of life".

- Listo - concluyo Liam, dejando la pluma sobre el escritorio de la oficina - entonces sin no hay mas cosas, nos retiramos.

- Claro... supongo que deben estar cansados.

- Ni que lo digas... hace menos de veinticuatro horas que nos ofrecieron trabajar aquí.

- ¿De verdad? -inquirió Arnold con sarcasmo.

- Uff... no llevamos ni cuatro horas en la ciudad y diez horas en un avión no es nada fácil -respondió sin una gota de maldad. Sin tomar en cuenta el sarcasmo con la que lo cuestionaron - ¿verdad Hel? -Helga solo asintió y él se puso de pie -nos vemos pronto Sr. Shortman -ofrece su mano.

- Hasta pronto - sujeta su mano -Sr. Woolfitt - después se dirige a Helga -Hasta mañana Srita Pataki -asintió con la cabeza. No va a arriesgarse tocando su mano de nuevo.

- Hasta mañana arquitecto -contesta y sale del lugar junto a Liam.

...

_Ya en la calle..._

- Espero que no tarde tanto un taxi.

- No necesitamos uno -saca unas llaves de su bolsa y apronta un botoncito para desactivar la alarma.

- ¿Y ese auto?

- Lo alquile.

- ¿Y como supiste llegar aquí? -la mira curioso.

- Para eso existe el GPS -dice sabionda.

- Claro -no esta muy convencido pero se conforma con la explicación y sube al vehículo.

...

Arnold esta en su oficina. No termina de entender lo que acaba de pasarle. Helga frente a él y como una total desconocida. "Después de todo lo que vivimos". Admite que el comenzó pero ella tampoco fue para corregirlo. Le había dado la razón. "Helga G. Pataki dando la razón. Perdón Helga Geraldine Pataki dando la razón. ¿Geraldine?". La chica ha cambiado "¿Es eso o simplemente en verdad me olvido?". Lleva años (siete) pensando que dejo de amarlo, "¿que otra justificación puedo darle al abandono?", pero esperaba estar equivocado. Por otra parte la chica si había cambiado. La chica no era mas una chica era una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa, pudo notarlo. Aquella adolescente ruda se convirtió en toda una belleza. Seguía siendo esbelta pero podría jurar que sus curvas se acentuaban más y el vestido tan femenino le iba muy bien. Demasiado femenino para la chica que por nada del mundo se desasía de sus jeans y su tenis, para la chica que llevo a la victoria al equipo de voleibol y que siempre se destaco como matona. Si no hubiera sido por sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules no la hubiera reconocido cuando la vio.

- Holaaa -una joven lo saluda asomando su cabeza -perdón que entre sin anunciarme, pero no encontré a "Sami" -termina de entrar. Llama "Sami" a todas las secretarias sin excepción, después de la numero ocho dejo de aprenderse los nombres -¿ya vas a buscar otra? -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahórrate los comentarios, hermana -Su nombre es Aurora, se parece mucho a Stella. Con la cabeza de la misma forma y el cabello castaño.

- Esta bien -le sonríe. No esta de acuerdo con la vida que ha elegido, pero no por eso deja de ser su hermano.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte. Tú y el guardia son los únicos en este lugar.

- Tenia un compromiso - desvía la mirada. No piensa decirle que Helga esta de regreso y que a parte van a trabajar juntos aproximadamente un mes -¿Y que haces aquí? -revisando unos papeles.

- Apenas son las ocho -respinga -Fui a ver una película con unos amigos -El cine esta a dos cuadras -pasaba por aquí, pregunte por ti, me dijeron que aun estabas y decidí pasar -finalizo con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo -la mira de reojo.

- Mamá me pidió que te buscara -se pone seria.

- Entonces no es casualidad tu visita.

- Si vengo del cine -frunce el ceño -pregúntale a los abuelos -Son verdad ambas cosas. Su mamá la llamo después de hablar con Arnold esa mañana, se oía preocupada y le pidió que se acercara a su hermano. Fue al cine, vio luces encendidas en el edificio y aprovecho para buscarlo de una vez.

- Bien... entonces a que debo tu visita nada planeada.

- resoplo irritada por el tono de su hermano -Mamá esta preocupada por ti.

- Ya hable con ella esta mañana -contesta sin saber que por esa misma razón esta preocupada.

- Entonces ya sabes que llegan pasado mañana -Sus padres siguen viajando frecuentemente a San Lorenzo.

- ¿Cuando te lo dijo?

- Después de decírtelo a ti -ahora entiende porque su madre esta preocupada -¿Recuerdas que se celebra ese día? -nota que Arnold se detiene a pensar un momento -¿Lo olvidaste? -pregunta con tristeza.

- Jamás -por fin vuelve a mirarla.

- Bien... entonces nos vemos, no lo olvides -volvió a acercarse a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Te llevo.

- Descuida ya tengo quien me acompañe.

- Espero que no sea Bruno.

- Es Ximena - sonríe de lado, le gusta saber que aunque no lo admita se preocupa por ella.

- Esta bien. Saluda a los abuelos de mi parte.

- Lo hare.

Su hermano no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que ella se fue. Sabe que él se refugia en su trabajo y que se protege con hostilidad y dinero, sabe que no la ha olvidado y que tiene mucho dolor en su corazón, pero que en el fondo sigue siendo el chico idealista, soñador, amigable que se preocupa por todos. No la culpa a ella. Desde su punto de vista ambos se amaban mucho y el más probable es que tenga sus motivos para haber hecho lo que hizo. Aurora tiene ideas muy parecidas a las que Arnold tuvo.

...

...

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE..._

Después de un buen merecido descanso Liam y Helga llegan al edificio donde se instalaran.

- No te vi consultando el GPS -menciona Liam bajando del vehículo.

- Si... lo hice -contesta nerviosa -lo hice esta mañana antes de conducir -agrega tratando de hacer que le crea, pero Liam no dice nada y se va con el grupo de albañiles que ya tienen todo listo para empezar con su trabajo.

Helga se muerde el labio inferior, teme que ya no pueda ocultar más su secreto. Él es muy listo y es evidente que ya sospecha. Ante todo es su amigo y al final no es como si el desconociera su pasado, no, todo lo contrario él lo sabe, lo que no sabe es que Hillwood es el escenario de sus historias y que "El arquitecto" es con quien las protagonizaba.

* * *

**HOLA!**

Aquí estoy de nuevo sé que este capitulo es pequeño D: Había estado dándole vueltas en mi cabeza al primer encuentro y borre y escribí este capitulo como mínimo 6 veces. Al final me decidí por optar algo frio con emociones ocultas y seguir el consejo de **dianaCarolina** y hacerlo mas difícil porque sino no habría chiste, al fin y al cabo tienen tiempo para volver acercarse de nuevo y yo podre jugar un poco con ellos ;D

AHORA UN **AGRADECIMIENTO** A:

**dianaCarolina, Alesakura Kobato, DanniMoon, ANGIEPATAKI, AZULA27, as semejet, letifiesta, LINAAKANE, Linadzuki, Gassy Kosei,** y a todos mis **anónimos lectores** :D

Los quiero CHAITO:3


	4. Chapter 4

Estuve leyendo todos sus comentarios :D. Hay muchos que me piden que despeje bien como es que fueron separados así que eso es justo lo que hare en este capitulo; otros me piden que haga mas Liam/Helga y les prometo que si habrá mas, pues a mi también me esta encantando el chico:D.

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

**"CAPITULO 4"**

Helga se muerde el labio inferior, teme que ya no pueda ocultar mas su secreto. Él es muy listo y es evidente que ya sospecha. Ante todo es su mejor amigo y al final no es como si él desconociera su pasado, no, todo lo contrario él sabe muchas cosas, lo que no sabe es que Hillwood es el escenario de sus historias y que "El arquitecto" es con quien las protagonizaba.

Esta decidida, va a quitarse eso de encima. Ya formulo un plan, el mismo de siempre (amenazar) porque lo mas seguro es que después de que se lo diga el comience a molestarla.

- Buenos días, señorita -escucha a sus espaldas a esa voz tan profunda y masculina. Cuando lo escucho y vio ayer sintió el estupor invadirla.

- Se tiene que cachetear antes de girarse hacia él -Buenos días, arquitecto.

- Es un hermoso día, ¿no le parece? -dice mirando el cielo.

Helga alza la mirada, no se había dado el tiempo de observarlo y se da cuenta que efectivamente es un día hermoso. El cielo es de azul celeste, el sol brilla sin quemar y puede sentir una brisa refrescante.

- Si, es un día precioso -"Helga, ya no sientes nada por él"

- ¿Estas contenta?

- ¿Perdón? -se sorprende.

- Si... ¿Estas contenta con el trabajo?

- Aaa... el Lic. Liam se esta encargando de supervisar eso -replica retomando el tono neutral que por un instante había perdido. "Yo estaría contenta si mi oficina ya estuviera lista".

- Buenos días, arquitecto -aproximándose.

- Buenos días Lic. Woolfitt.

- Llámeme Liam, siento que no están hablando conmigo cuando me llaman por mi apellido.

Arnold puede entender eso, él también siente extraño cuando lo llaman por su apellido.

- Puede llamarme Arnold.

- Mucho mejor no cree -sonríe -Estuve hablando con sus trabajadores, no se mucho de construcciones pero me permitiría una sugerencia.

- ¿Cual?

- Venga tiene que acompañarme -sugiere con un ademan -HELGA -hace otro ademan para llamar su atención. Esta preocupado por ella, la ha visto extrañamente distraída y sospechosa.

Los tres caminan al interior del edificio. Arnold escucha la sugerencia de Liam con respecto a la recepción del lugar, mientras Helga se limita a no decir nada que salga de lo estrictamente necesario porque prefiere no formar parte de la charla.

...

Las horas continúan. Arnold y Helga mantiene una postura muy profesional.

Liam ha intentado abrir conversaciones en la que los tres participen en una charla mas común sin trabajo de por medio pero no obtiene ningún buen resultado. El ingles ve extraña esa situación por un lado Helga no es de la personas que hacen un nuevo amigo en cuanto lo saluda, pero tampoco es de ser muy seria y calmada, ni siquiera ha dicho uno de sus muchos comentarios sarcásticos que suele sacar cuando alguien simplemente le cae mal. A Arnold acaba de conocerlo pero no le parece que sea un hombre de pocas palabras. No es psicólogo pero la conducta de los rubios le hace pensar que se están evitando. La cuestión seria "¿Por qué?".

- Vaya ya es tarde -menciona Liam a Helga viendo la hora en su celular.

- Si ya tengo hambre -responde sobándose el estomago.

- Justo eso estaba pensando -asiente - ¡Oye Arnold! -Arnold voltea inmediatamente al oír su nombre, estando a unos cuantos metros de ellos -¿Que tal si nos acompañas a comer?-Helga arquea una ceja y le dan deseos de darle un buen golpe.

- Ammm... n...no quiero ser mal tercio.

- Para nada. A Helga y a mi nos encanta la compañía y podrías mostrarnos tu ciudad.

Las palabras de Liam irritan a Arnold. La forma en la que pronuncia el nombre de ella en cada una de sus frases y la une a él. Desde que lo conoce no ha dejado de escuchar cosas como: "Helga y yo", "A Helga y a mi", "Nosotros", "Helga", luego lo observa buscar un poco de contacto con la rubia y para colmo sin una pisca de maldad, no hay sorna en sus palabras.

Había notado que quería que iniciaran una charla amistosa y la parte de "podrías mostrarnos tu ciudad" se lo confirmaba. Verdaderamente el tipo desconoce la relación tan estrecha que mantuvo con ella.

- Existe alguien mas que pueda mostrarte esta ciudad -dice sin medir sus palabras y lanza una mirada rápida a Helga -discúlpenme pero tengo planes esta tarde quizás otro día -se despide y da media vuelta alejándose sintiendo un poco de lastima aunque no sabe reconocer si es por Liam o por el mismo.

...

Helga y Liam suben al auto y como las veces anteriores ella es la que conduce.

- ¿Que fue eso Helga? -le pregunta con mucha seriedad desde el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Un pájaro volando no es obvio! -dice fingiendo desentendimiento encontrando como escape una paloma que había pasado.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería.

- N... no.

- Helga.

- No sé de que hablas Woolfitt.

- HELGA.

La chica se estaciona y baja su cabeza apoyándola en el volante.

- ¿Vas a decirme o no? -le acaricia su espalda.

Helga solo asintió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres que caminemos un rato? -indaga con sutileza.

Helga asiente y ambos bajan del vehículo.

Comienzan a caminar a la par y sin rumbo. Así ha sido desde que se conocen. Caminan mientras se cuentan sus penas uno al otro.

- ¿Y bien?

- Liam yo debo decirte que... que...

- ¿HELGA? -se oye una tercera voz -¿Eres tú?

Ambos rubios al volverse se encuentran con una pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos, suéter azul, pescador negro, zapatos cómodos y lentes.

- ¡Helga eres tu! -grito emocionada y se lanzo a ella. La abrazo con mucha fuerza. Helga tardo un poco antes de corresponder -¡Realmente eres tu! -se separa un poco de su amiga -no puedo creerlo.

Helga se encoje de hombros sin saber que decir.

- Te ves hermosa.

- Gracias, tu te vesss... -todo había sido tan rápido que hasta ahora se da cuenta de algo tan notorio.

- Así se ve una a casi ocho meses de embarazo -dice sonriente.

- Wuaauu... ¿como pudo pasar esto? -no contiene las ganas y pasa una mano sobre su vientre hasta que se da cuenta de su pregunta - Olvídalo, no quiero que me lo expliques.

Phoebe se sonroja.

- Ammm... yo... Te presento a Liam -dice Helga señalándolo -Liam t... te presento a Phoebe.

- Mucho gusto, Liam -se acomoda los lentes y ofrece una mano con una sonrisa.

- Igualmente Phoebe -corresponde.

- No puedo creerlo ¿cuantos años han pasado? Helga tenemos tanto que hablar -dice entusiasmada.

- Y...yo creo que de... debe ser en otro momento.

La cara de Phoebe cambia de inmediato.

- Yo creo que si hay cosas que tienen que platicar -interviene el rubio.

- Y... yo.

- De rato nos vemos en el hotel. Hasta luego Phoebe -se despide.

- Hasta luego -responde la pelinegra.

...

Helga ayuda a su amiga con unas bolsas que cargaba. Liam se había ido en taxi y Phoebe venia a pie porque no vive muy lejos de donde había hecho unas compras. Ambas suben al auto rojo de Helga. Ella conduce mientras Phoebe le indica a donde ir.

Se detienen en una casa muy bonita de color naranja, dos pisos y con un patio muy pequeño pero muy bien cuidado.

- Gerald dedica tiempo al jardín -dice al ver que la rubia fijaba su mirada en las flores.

- ¿Gerald? Pensé que era obra tuya, vaya jamás hubiera adivinado que tenia talento en jardinería.

- Todo mudo se sorprende -le dice sonriente.

Phoebe abre la puerta de su casa y la invita a pasar.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- Vamos -la toma del brazo y la hace entrar -Muchas gracias por la ayuda -le retira las bolsas y las lleva a una mesa en la cocina -¿Quieres algo que tomar?

- No gracias -contesta. Observa a su alrededor varias fotos, algunas parecen ser de vacaciones familiares con los cuñados y los suegros, otros son diplomas, certificados, reconocimientos no lee el nombre pero apuesta que todos son de Phoebe, ve con nostalgia la foto de generación de la de universidad, después una foto de Gerald y Phoebe vestidos de novios.

- Te traje algo de todos modos -entra a la sala con una bandeja con botana y bebida para las dos.

- Gr... Gracias -la voz se le quiebra.

- Helga...

- ¿Como es que no me odias? -pregunta con los ojos cristalinos.

- Eres mi mejor amiga jamás podría odiarte -dice sincera.

- Si fuera tu mejor amiga hubiera estado contigo en este momento tan especial para ti -le dice tomando la foto de la boda

- Se que si hubieras podido hubieras estado -las lagrimas corren por las mejillas de Helga -¿Que fue lo que paso?

- Bob -lo nombra con tono gélido.

- Tu padre.

- Si, él y su maldito negocio acabaron con mi felicidad.

- Pero creí que la relación con tu familia había mejorado.

- Y lo fue. Bob con sus negocios creciendo, Miriam con ánimos y Olga de vuelta en casa sin ser la octava maravilla del mundo, sin tantas discrepancias. Eres testigo de que las cosas iban bien y después con el regreso de Arnold, dejando a un lado los vaivén, las rupturas, los corazones rotos, las declaraciones y todas esas cosas que dieron inicio a la relación que habíamos dejado inconclusa, pensé que mi vida seria lo que siempre quise. ¡Y no! Fue el comienzo de la desgracia.

- No lo entiendo.

- Al mismo tiempo en que Arnold y yo nos hicimos novios Olga salía con un chico llamado Dave.

- Si, lo recuerdo era el repetidor de pizzas.

- Correcto. Entonces Bob enloqueció.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bob no estaba de acuerdo con los yernos que tenia. Para él eran un par de mediocres sin futuro. Pero la cosa empeoro con su primer infarto, no quería que cuando él muriera el imperio de localizadores y el dinero quedara en manos de nosotras y por lo tanto de nuestras parejas. ¿Recuerdas como me negaba permisos?

Phoebe asintió.

- No le tome mucha importancia pensé que podía sobrellevarlo. Pensé que podría ir siempre un paso adelante -Helga suspira y hace una pausa. Su ceño se frunce ante el amargo recuerdo.

Phoebe se acerca a ella y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

- No es tu culpa.

- Bob me hacia la vida cada vez mas imposible. Arnold insistió para que lo dejara hablar con él, pero yo se lo impedí. Le dije que yo lo resolvería incluso llegue a decirle que lo había resuelto.

- Pero no fue así.

- ¿Te parece que lo haya resuelto? -dice mordaz y alzando los brazos.

- Lo siento.

- Bob dijo que viajaría fuera del país ese fin de semana -las lagrimas vuelven a caer con fuerza -recuerdo que llame a Arnold para pasar juntos esos días. Era domingo, el día anterior había llovido mucho y él no me había dejado salir de su casa. Estaba con él en... en -había cosas intimas que preferiría omitir -recibí un texto de Olga diciéndome que Bob había adelantado su regreso. Corrí a mi casa y pude llegar antes que él. Pero no contaba con que llegara con planes de mudanza.

- Por eso te fuiste.

- No me dio tiempo de despedirme. Nos llevo a Inglaterra y nos mantuvo por mucho tiempo incomunicadas y vigiladas.

- Eso debió ser terrible.

- Lo fue. Quería regresar pero estaba vigilada y sin dinero. Los meses pasaron y fui perdiendo el valor para comunicarme con ustedes además de que no quería que Bob Pataki les hiciera daño.

- ¿Entonces todo este tiempo estuviste en Inglaterra?

Helga asintió.

- Londres. Bob me inscribió a una universidad para estudiar administración.

- ¿Estudiaste admiración?

- No. Bueno solo el primer semestre hasta que recibí ayuda de mi ex-vecino molesto que le gusta meterse en asuntos que no le incuben -eso la hace sonreír un poco -me ayudo a cambiarme de facultad y a falsificar algunos documentos como boletas para que Bob no supiera que me había cambiado de carrera.

- Se oye un gran chico.

- Lo es Phebs. Él es un gran tipo, mi mayor apoyo, él es mi... -vaya en realidad no sabe como describir su relación con él. Ante la gente lo presenta como su novio, pero ante él ella es solo su amiga -"¿Como debo presentarlo ante Phoebe?" -se pregunta sin obtener respuesta -Bueno él es Liam, con el que me viste caminando en la calle.

Helga le conto el porqué de su regreso omitiendo dos enormes detalles uno era su relación con Liam junto al origen y otro el hecho de que ya vio a Arnold y que además trabaja con él. Ya no quería seguir removiendo cosas en su interior y prefirió cambiar de papeles.

Phoebe le platico que se graduó como veterinaria, que tiene su propio local y que Gerald trabaja como locutor en la estación de radio. Que llevan un año y medio casados y algunas pequeñas anécdotas de su vida.

- Debo irme.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? -mas que pregunta es petición -Gerald no tarda en llegar.

- Uyyy... con mucho más razón debo irme. No quiero causarte discusiones con tu marido.

- De ninguna manera.

- Por favor Phoebe. Independientemente de mí reciente aparición. Gerald y yo siempre fuimos un caos y me siento algo cansada.

- Bien lo entiendo -dijo comprensiva siguiéndola a la salida -¡Oye Helga! -le hablo antes de que terminara de salir -Quiero invitarte a mi baby shower. Sera este domingo a las seis aquí.

- Ammm...

- Se que estas algo nerviosa y que no te gusta lidiar con interrogatorios pero me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

Helga se mordió el labio. Es verdad no quiere interrogatorios y lo mas probable es que al baby shower asistan puros conocidos entre ellos la pandilla. Por otro lado ya se había perdido la boda de su mejor amiga y no quería perderse lo que queda de su embarazo y mucho menos el conocer al bebe.

- Vendré -asegura y sube al vehículo.

La asiática sonríe con la respuesta.

...

Conduce pensando en que llegara al hotel y Liam estará ahí esperando una explicación.

Aprovecha el tiempo que le da los semáforos para practicar algunas frases. Se siente tan patética haciéndolo y aun más por que sabiéndolo no se detiene. De pronto una joven atrae su atención. En primera vista pensó que se trataba de Ruth McDougal pero los años no pueden tratarla tan bien. Ruth tiene mayor edad que ella y lo que veía era una adolescente como de quince o dieciséis años.

La curiosidad la embarga y se detiene para ver mejor. Con menos distancia nota que la joven derrama lagrimas. Se da cuenta de los verdes ojos y de algunos gestos enormemente familiares. La reconoce. La última vez que la vio fue en el parque. Volaban un papalote y comían el helado que Arnold les había comprado. En ese entonces la chica era una niña apunto de cumplir nueve años y era su cuñada.

- ¿Helga? -se da cuenta que es observada y le sorprende mucho ver quien era.

- Hola -saluda tímida.

- Hola - responde aun incrédula -que gusto verte -se relaja y se seca las lagrimas antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora la sorprendida es Helga. Hasta el momento el único que no la ha recibido bien es Arnold.

- A mi también -le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Que pena que me hayas encontrado en este estado -vuelve a limpiar sus ojos que involuntariamente siguen goteando.

Helga se preocupa.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -se ofrece.

Aurora no se contiene y se lanza a llorar en los brazos de Helga. Helga aun sin entender sus razones la abraza y acaricia su cabeza.

Al poco rato Aurora le explica que encontró a su novio Bruno besándose con su mejor amiga Ximena. "Dejavu" pensaba la rubia porque no pudo evitar encontrar la muy visible semejanza que tiene con su hermano no solo física pues en varias ocasiones se encontró en una situación similar con él por sus decepciones amorosas.

...

En Sunset Arms todos están preocupados. No saben donde se encuentra la menor de la familia. El mas preocupado es Arnold que fue a saludarlos después de haber estado con Liam y Helga.

- ¿Donde puede estar? -dice el rubio caminando de un lado al otro en la sala.

- Tranquilo chaparrin -dice su abuelo, aunque su nieto supere su altura -vas a gastar las suelas de tus zapatos si sigues caminando así.

- Es que donde puede estar.

- La reina debe estar ofreciendo un banquete a sus invitados -dice la abuela balanceándose arriba de una mesa. Es increíble como los años parecen no afectar su condición física.

- Tu abuela y yo iremos al parque a ver si esta. Mientras te quedas aquí a ver si llama por teléfono -dice Phil.

...

Arnold se queda en el sillón junto a teléfono esperando a que sonora. Pero único que escucha es un auto estacionarse.

- ¿El abuelo tan rápido? -se pregunta y corre abrir la puerta. Pero no se encuentra con el packard se encuentra con un auto de turismo color rojo y pronto ve a su hermana salir de este.

- Muchas gracias por traerme a casa -le dice asomando su cabeza por la ventana del auto.

- No hay de que, es tarde para que caminaras sola por las calles.

- ¿Donde has estado? -se acerca y la jala del brazo.

Helga vio lo bruto que se porto y se sobresalto.

- Yo... yo... -la pobre Aurora no sabia que decir.

- ¡Oye a ti que te pasa, tonto! -saliendo del auto.

Arnold da un paso hacia atrás al verla con una de sus poses mas conocidas el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí?

- Helga ofreció a traerme -interviene la castaña algo pensativa. Ella pensaba que si se veían de nuevo las cosas serian de manera distinta a la que ve en estos momentos.

- Vaya que amable -responde con sorna.

- Arnold -reprime su hermana.

- Esta bien, Aurora -dice Helga -No te preocupes.

Arnold solo rueda los ojos y cruza los brazos.

- De acuerdo, Helga.

- Ya basta de charlas y adentro que ya es tarde -ordena el rubio de mala gana y Aurora obedece.

- Aurora no necesita de tus reclamos ahora.

- ¿Y según tu que necesita? -dice con una mirada fría.

Helga no reconoce esa mirada jamás lo vio así.

- Necesita un hermano -se expresa con tono agradable y calmado.

- ¿Y tu vas a enseñar como ser uno? -dice con ironía.

Helga sabe a lo que se refiere. No era conocida como una buena hermana o tan siquiera como una hermana promedio.

- Es increíble como gira el mundo ¿no crees?

Arnold movió los labios pero no dijo nada.

- Se que esto es incomodo para los dos, pero somos adultos ¿no?

- Eso parece -contesta el rubio.

- Entonces eso hagamos, ser adultos -esboza una sonrisa y le ofrece una mano.

El cabeza de balón hace una mueca de molestia pero al final accede.

- ¿Helga podrías venir mañana a cenar? -cuestiona Aurora saliendo de nuevo.

Ambos rubios están seguros de que la joven oyó toda la conversación.

- Ammm... no creo que deba -contesta la aludida.

- Por favor -suplica agrandando sus ojos y mirándola persuasiva.

- Somos adultos ¿no? -espeto el rubio con una enorme sonrisa. Había llegado su turno.

Helga sabia perfectamente que se estaba vengando y usando sus propias palabras en su contra. Pero no iba a darle el gusto de que viera que le incomodaba.

- Lo hare -responde segura -ahora debo irme.

- ¿Donde te estas quedando Helga? -pregunta curiosa la adolescente.

- En el "Hotel Mayor".

- El café de muchos pisos.

- Si, ese -caminando hacia su vehículo.

- ¿Ese es tu auto? -pregunta Arnold alzando una ceja.

- Aaaa... Lo... rente -no dice mas y arranca antes de que haga mas preguntas.

...

Entra a la habitación y lo primero que ve es a Liam sentado frente a la puerta cruzado de brazos.

- Buenas noches -asiente con la cabeza.

- Hooola.

- ¿Deseas compartir algo conmigo?

- Puess... que... y... yo... ammm...

- Aun no sabes como decirme que esta es la ciudad donde vivías y que la chica con rasgos chinos...

- Japoneses -corrige.

- Bien, la chica de rasgos japoneses es la mejor amiga de la que siempre hablabas.

- ¿Estas molesto? -indaga la rubia.

- No -Helga sonríe -estoy decepcionado.

* * *

**Perdón he andado con falta de creatividad y de tiempo:S. Tratare de mantenerme así subiendo un capitulo por semana:)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Sé que queda un gran misterio en la relación de Liam y Helga ya les contare mas adelante porque como ya les dije todavía hay mas para estos dos a petición de ustedes:)**

**Estoy a disposición de cualquier sugerencia, petición, crítica constructiva, etc. Que decidan otorgarme.**

**Aaaa... por cierto por poco y lo olvido APS la empresa de Arnold significa Arnold Phil Shortman xD jajaja... ya sé que no soy buena con los nombres comerciales xD por algo no estudiare mercadotecnia o cualquier profesión que necesite de ese tipo de habilidad. **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y **

**CHAITO;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

"CAPITULO 5"

Entra a la habitación y lo primero que ve es a Liam sentado frente a la puerta cruzado de brazos.

- Buenas noches -asiente con la cabeza.

- Hooola -responde ella.

- ¿Deseas compartir algo conmigo?

- Puess... que... y... yo... ammm...

- Aun no sabes como decirme que esta es la ciudad donde vivías y que la chica con rasgos chinos...

- Japoneses -corrige.

- Bien, la chica de rasgos japoneses es la mejor amiga de la que siempre hablabas.

- ¿Estas molesto? -indaga la rubia.

- No -Helga sonríe -estoy decepcionado -y la sonrisa de Helga se esfuma -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

- Tampoco lo tomes así, no es la gran cosa.

- Y si no es la gran cosa porque no simplemente me lo decías -el rubio tenia lógica.

- Yo... yo no lo sé, realmente no lo sé. A veces simplemente no puedo decir las cosas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio varios minutos.

- ¿Y que planeas? -pregunta Liam rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué planeo con que?

- Pues con tu vida.

- Planeo conseguir un libro y restregárselo a Bob.

- ¿Y tu vida aquí?

- Bob acabo con ella hace muchos años.

- Si, yo sé eso. Pero ahora que has vuelto no piensas tomar tu antigua vida, aclarar el pasado -en tono quedo.

- No existe esa posibilidad.

- ¿Y si la hubiera?, ¿que harías? -hay algo que lo intriga y no quiere omitirlo- ¿Ya viste a mantecado? -cuestiono sabiendo muchas cosas de la vida de Helga incluyendo cosas de su pasado, pero en todas las historias que ella le conto jamás le había revelado un solo nombre y él lo había respetado hasta ahora.

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo? -responde evasiva y dándole la espalda.

Liam no recibió un si o un no como respuesta, pero no hace falta porque la evasión de Helga solo le confirmaba una cosa. Que ya lo ha visto.

- ¿Cuando? -le suplica.

Helga lo escucha y le duele porque no quiere hacerle daño. Él ha sido tan generoso con ella y le debe tantas cosas.

- Desde el primer día -responde ella lo más sutil que le es posible.

El hombre suspiro quejumbroso por la presión muy fuerte que sintió en su pecho como si las palabras lo hubiesen apuñalado.

- ¿Lo he visto? -pregunta dolido.

- Si

- ¿Dónde?, ¿Quién es?

- Eso no tiene importancia.

- Dímelo -siguió suplicado sujetándola por los hombros.

- Ya te dije que no importa -dijo esquivando la mirada.

- Dilo.

Helga sabe que él no va a detenerse hasta escuchar lo que le esta pidiendo y le revela el nombre.

- Arnold -repite Liam lo que le ha dicho la rubia.

- No sé porque no te lo dije antes -espeto ella tratando de disculparse.

Liam la observo detenidamente. Esta dolido pero no puede estar enfadado con ella porque la ama muy por encima aunque sabe perfectamente que no es correspondido de igual forma y como ya le dijo no esta molesto pero si decepcionado.

- Que descanses, Geraldine -le desea plantandole un beso sobre la frente como siempre lo ha hecho antes de dormir desde que viven juntos.

- Igualmente -le responde angustiada y ambos se disponen a dormir. Helga en la cama y Liam en el sofá como siempre.

...

...

Al día siguiente Arnold despierta por el ruido de su viejo reloj despertador. Hace años que no dormía en esa cama pues le traía recuerdos dolorosos. Pero en esta ocasión se había decidido a pasar la noche allí porque se había quedado charlando con su hermana y se habían desvelado juntos como cuando eran más jóvenes y su madre les tenía que gritar para que se fueran a dormir. Arnold sonríe no sabia que todavía recuerda eso.

Baja las escaleras y llega hasta la cocina con pesadez y tallándose los ojos. Lleva puesta su vieja pijama, no la de ositos de su infancia si no una color rojo de su adolescencia, una bata y pantuflas.

- Buenos días, dormilón -dice una joven cocinando.

- Habíamos quedado en que yo iba hacer el desayuno -dice aun somnoliento.

- ¿En serio? -le dice con ironía al oírlo tan cansado y al verlo no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas porque el pantalón de la pijama le queda de brinca charcos.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso? -le pregunta un poco irritado.

- No nada -contesta apretando los labios para contener la risa y no hacerlo enojar.

- Con razón tenia frío en mis tobillos -dice con sorna viendo sus pies y después se ríe.

Aurora lo ve. Lo ve reírse y de él mismo, cuando ya casi olvidaba esa alegría en su rostro. Se contagia de ella y se permite reír con él por los pantaloncillos. El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ha recibido.

- Deja ahí -ordena el rubio y la hace a un lado.

Después de algunos minutos el desayuno esta listo y los hermanos les hablan a sus abuelos para comer todos a la mesa.

...

...

Luego del desayuno se despide y promete volver en la noche para la cena.

Conduce rumbo a su casa tiene que ir a cambiarse antes de ir a trabajar. Cambia de ruta y coincidencia pasa justo frente al "Hotel mayor", el café de muchos pisos, donde Helga dijo que se hospedaba. Conduce lento y mirando el hotel.

A quien quería engañar. Quiere entrar, quiere ir y buscarla, quiere decirle que no la olvida y que ha estado con él todo este tiempo.

Se decide a entrar. De principio le dará las gracias por haberle dicho que Aurora necesitaba de un hermano y que gracias a eso lo había hecho entrar en razón y comprender a su pequeña hermana de la cual se había estado alejando.

Entra al edificio y se detiene. No sabe en que habitación se hospeda y aunque lo supiera la verdad no se atrevería a llegar a ella nada más así.

- Buenos días, señorita -saluda amable a la de recepción.

- Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

- La verdad si, ando buscando a una mujer su nombre es Helga G. Pataki, perdón es Helga Geraldine Pataki.

- Aaaa -exclama la recepcionista -la Sra. Woolfitt.

- ¿Perdón?

- La Sra. Woolfitt -repite ella.

- Claro, la esposa de Liam Woolfitt -fingiendo serenidad.

- Si, ellos se hospedan en la habitación 5-16, pero acaban de salir. ¿Quiere dejar un recado o que le diga que vino? -ofrece.

- No, no. Yo tengo su teléfono. Muchas gracias.

- Como usted guste. Que tenga un buen día.

El rubio se aleja del lugar hecho una furia.

...

...

Llego a su mansión azotando la puerta. Se sentía tan idiota y se preguntaba como pudo pensar que lo que iba hacer estaba bien, como pudo creer que funcionaria cuando las pruebas le indican que lo había abandonado porque no lo amaba más.

- Buenos días, señor -le saludo su mayordomo.

Arnold no respondió.

- Recibió llamadas de sus amigos para recordarle la fiesta de mañana para celebrar la pronta paternidad del Sr. Johanssen.

Arnold siguió sin responder, se dirigió a su mini bar y se sirvió algo.

- Señor ¿no va ir a trabajar?

- Quieres dejarme en paz -gesticula casi como queriendo pegarle a alguien.

- Pero tiene compromisos.

- ¿Y eso que? -espeto nada gentil.

- Pues si me lo permite Señor yo pienso que...

- Deja de pensar y prepárame una botana ¿quieres?

- Pero...

- Bien -dice impaciente- si tanto te preocupa llama a "APS" y diles que no voy a ir hoy y que manden a alguien a lo que va a ser las oficinas de "Box and life", "of life" o como sea que se diga.

- Claro señor.

- Y trae botana -ordeno con agresividad.

...

...

- No ha llegado Arnold -dijo Liam viendo la hora en su celular.

- Bueno, no es indispensable en estos momentos.

- Pues no, en realidad no -hace una pausa -No tienes nada que ver en esto ¿o si?

- No -dice ofendida -yo no se nada de nada.

- Bien -responde y justo en esos momentos baja un tipo de un auto. Este se presenta con ellos y les ofrece una disculpa en nombre de su jefe. Los rubios la aceptan.

Liam se siente relajado y feliz por la ausencia. Arnold no le parece una mala persona de hecho había pensado incluso que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero saber quien realmente era los hacia rivales y ahora desea que no vuelva aparecerse.

...

...

Las horas transcurren y ya había terminado el día de trabajo ahora están sentados en el auto que por primera vez es conducido por el rubio.

- ¿Que tal si vamos a comer al restaurante del hotel y en la noche cenamos fuera?

- Sobre eso hay algo que debo decirte Liam.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Pues me invitaron a cenar esta noche.

- ¿Así?

- Si -contesta ella con simpleza.

- Bien, ¿Quien?

- Una vieja amiga mía.

- ¿Phoebe?

- No, otra amiga. Me encontré con ella ayer cuando se suponía que iba de regreso.

- Valla -dice él en un suspiro -veo que te están recibiendo muy bien.

- Bueno es que ellas son así -con una leve sonrisa -Espero que no te moleste.

- No, si a ti te suena buena idea adelante. Yo te apoyo -le dice al momento que toca su mano pero sin apartar mucho la vista del camino.

- Lo... lo que sucede... es... es que... que se... se trata de la hermana de Arnold -espeto con nerviosismo.

Liam se detiene en seco a medio camino.

- ¿La hermana de Arnold?

- ¿Te molesta?

- No -mintió. En realidad si le molesta porque entonces significa que Arnold va estar ahí y entonces va estar cerca de Helga. No quiere ser egoísta, el jamás ha sido egoísta mucho menos con ella, pero teme mucho perderla y que Arnold este cerca podría provocar exactamente eso -es solo que me tomo por sorpresa -vuelve a poner en marcha el vehículo -¿él va estar allí?

- Supongo que si es su cumpleaños.

- ¿Arnold cumple años?

- No el no, su hermana cumple años.

- Bien, entonces creo que necesitas un regalo -se obliga a esbozar una sonrisa que inmediatamente le es correspondida. No piensa presionarla, cree en el destino y va a dejar que lo que tenga que pasar simplemente pase.

...

...

Mientras tanto Arnold se encuentra encerrado en su despacho. Esta adormilado y confundido había tomado quien sabe cuantos vasos de tequila y sabrá que otras cosas mas.

- Señor, creo que debe dejar de beber.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees para venir a decirme que debo hacer? -con tono golpeado y ebrio -Yo soy tu jefe.

- Señor, me parece que hoy llegan sus padres.

- Es cierto -responde con los ojos muy abiertos. El alcohol lo había hecho olvidarse de algunas cosas y ahora Ricardo se las volvía a presentar -también va estar ella -dice con frialdad -¿sabes quien es ella?

- ¿Quien es ella, señor?

- Ella, ELLA. La que arruino mi vida, la que se marcho hace siete años y ahora a vuelto dándoselas de una gran persona, de amable, de soy una buena hermana y la gran señora -espeto con rencor.

- No estoy entendiendo, señor.

- Me dijo que me amaba, que jamás dejaría de amarme, que estaríamos juntos siempre y ahora es la señora Woolfitt -dijo con sollozos -Debo ser la persona mas estúpida sobre la faz de la tierra por haberle creído, pero sabes que ya no seré mas su idiota. Va tener que escucharme -sentencio tomando una chaqueta.

...

...

Después de haber ido a comer Helga y Liam fueron al centro comercial a comprar un lindo obsequio para Aurora. Recorrieron un montón de tiendas de ropa y artículos electrónicos hasta que encontraron un vestido muy hermoso que ambos les habían gustado.

- Creo que va encantarle -dijo sonriente cargando la bolsa que contenía el presente -gracias por ayudarme a escogerlo.

- No tienes que.

- De cualquier forma gracias -y lo abraza. Liam también la abraza pidiendo que no sea el ultimo y después de eso la acompaño hasta Sunset Arms.

...

...

- ¿Estas nerviosa?

- Un poco -respondió la rubia.

- ¿Quieres que te deje el auto o vengo por ti mas tarde?

- Como tú quieras.

- Paso por ti mas tarde.

Helga sonrió.

- Ok, nos vemos de rato -dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Liam asintió y Helga bajo del auto para caminar hacia la puerta. Toco el timbre y enseguida la recibió Aurora.

La rubia volvió su mirada y vio que Liam seguía allí como siempre asegurándose de verla entrar sana y salva antes de irse.

Aurora también se percato de eso, pero decidió no preguntar y solo la hizo pasar.

...

...

Helga entro al lugar y se dio cuenta de algunos cambios, no muchos en realidad aunque si los suficientes como para recordarle que han pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí.

- Tienes que venir a saludar -dijo la cumpleañera entusiasmada y dirigiéndola a la sala.

Cuando entro a ella se encontró con unos muy asombrados Stella, Miles, Pookie, Phil, Oskar, Suzie, Osvaldo (hijo de Oscar y Suzie), Ernie y Hyunh. Fue hasta este momento en el que pensó que haber asistido era un gran error y desafortunadamente no había marcha atrás.

Stella y Miles eran los más sorprendidos, Aurora les había dicho que les daría una gran sorpresa pero ellos no imaginaban que se trataría nada más y nada menos que Helga.

- Pero si es Helena de Troya -exclamo la abuela gertie acabando con el incomodo silencio que se había dado.

- Así es, galletita -dio razón el abuelo. Y de pronto todos la rodearon saludando con calurosos abrazos.

...

...

Todos se habían sentado a la mesa. Helga estaba muy agradecida y feliz por la bienvenida, en verdad todos la estaban recibiendo muy bien excepto Arnold, que por cierto aun no llegaba. "¿Donde estará?" Se pregunto y como si lo hubiese invocado apareció.

- Buenas noches familia -saludo apenas y entraba. Su hermana corrió hacia el rápidamente levantándose de su asiento y ya frente al él se dio cuenta que traía la misma ropa de ayer y además lucia bastante desalineado- Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita -le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aurora entristeció con el aroma que desprendía- Buenas noches abuelos y amigos -espeto con un ligero movimiento de mano -Buenas noches papá -le dio la mano -Buenas noches mamá -se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y después de aquello su vista se concentro en la rubia -Buenas noches Helga.

- Buenas noches Arnold -respondió algo preocupada.

Arnold libero un sonido burlón y se acercó a ella aplaudiendo despacio.

- Valla, debo admitir que eres una gran actriz, yo mismo creí en tus palabras.

- Arnold creo que estas muy tomado.

- Si ahora finge que te preocupas por mí.

- Arnold sé que te debo una explicación pero no es el momento.

- ¿Explicación? Yo no te estoy pidiendo una explicación -hablo en tono fuerte.

- Tienes que tranquilizarte, te prometo que hablaremos.

- PROMETERME -imito eufórico -¿Como lo hiciste hace siete años? Me hiciste creer que me amabas que tendríamos un futuro juntos ¿y que hiciste?

Helga no respondió.

- Te LARGASTE, te fuiste sin decir nada -tomo varios platos y charolas para arrojarlas.

Todos los presentes se asustaron y prefirieron levantarse y pegarse a la pared.

- Tú no sabes como fueron las cosas -tratando de mantenerse calmada.

- Que no lo se, Que no lo se -dijo el exasperado -desperté y no estabas, te habías ido, te busque, pase semanas buscándote. Lo único que descubrí fue que me dejaste por ser pobre.

- ¿De que demonios hablas, cabezota? -pregunto ya molesta.

- No finjas, no era lo suficiente para ti y te fuiste.

Helga iba a contestarle al estilo Pataki, pero se contuvo para preguntarse quien había metido esas ideas a su cabeza.

- Necesitabas alguien que tuviera dinero -continuo diciendo con ira.

- No soy interesada.

- Así que te casaste con un ingles, imagino que él si tuvo el dinero que tanto deseabas.

- YA BASTA ARNOLDO.

- Te vendiste al mejor postor.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y como resultado una fuerte bofetada, de aquellas que dejan el cachete hinchado y con los dedos marcados. Helga había tenido mucho autocontrol y quizás lo hubiera mantenido si tal solo Arnold no la hubiera insultado.

- Lo siento tanto -se disculpo con todos especialmente viendo a Aurora pues la cena era en su honor. Tomo su bolsa y camino hacia la salida.

Arnold la siguió hasta la salida seguido a su vez por todos los demás.

- No soportaste que te digiera tus verdades.

- Te lo advierto Arnoldo -respondió formando un puño con su mano.

- NO LO SOPORTASTE -replico.

- Ya basta hermano -suplico angustiada.

...

...

Liam jamás se fue solo había dejado el auto a par de cuadras y estaba escondido detrás de otro auto al otro lado de la calle. Moría de ganas por saber que pasaba en el interior de la casa y saber si verdaderamente estaba perdiendo terreno en el corazón de Helga.

Ya casi se dormía cuando vio salir a la rubia, después a Arnold e inmediatamente a más gente. Los vio en lo que le parecía una discusión, después vio que se metió una adolescente, la misma que había recibido a Helga hace un rato y que seguramente se trataba de la hermana de Arnold tomando en cuenta la forma de la cabeza. No pensaba meterse pero cambio de opinión cuando vio a Helga llorar.

Él es muy pacifico y prefiere el dialogo. Normalmente no pelea, pero si tu viera que hacerlo definitivamente seria por ella.

-¡Hey! -grita aun estando al otro lado de la calle -¿Que te ocurre?

* * *

_Y aquí termina este capitulo gracias por leerlo y disculpen no responderlos los reviews uno por uno, es que he andando con poco tiempo. Pero si los leo todos e intento acomodar sus sugerencias como la de enfrentar a los rubios muajaaa._

_Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo para el Jueves pero si no logro hacerlo pues como quiera saben que aquí me tienen cada Lunes._

_CHAitO ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

"CAPITULO 6"

- ¡Hey! -grita aun estando al otro lado de la calle -¿Que te ocurre?

- A miren quien llego -espeto Arnold.

- ¡Liam! - dijo Helga sorprendida y él le sonrió apenado -¿Qué haces acá?

Liam solo se encogió de hombros aun muy apenado.

- Que conmovedor -comento mordaz por la escena -¿Qué numero eres? -le pregunto y entonces Liam entendió por donde iba el asunto y la razón de las lagrimas de Helga.

- No te voy a permitir que... -se había acercado a él y fue así como se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba -ha tomado -pensó y bajo la guardia sin tomar en cuenta que Arnold hizo lo contrario.

El descuido le permitió al ojiverde darle un buen golpe en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

- ¡Arnold! -grito Stella.

Liam se tambaleo un poco. Se llevo una mano hacia sus labios donde había impactado el puño de Arnold y al ver su mano noto que escurría sangre. Entonces su mirada se volvió vengativa y le devolvió el golpe.

Arnold tenia mucho alcohol en su sistema, ya le había costado trabajo mantenerse en equilibrio así que a diferencia de Liam, él si cayo al suelo. Suerte que aun con su torpeza había metido las manos para amortiguar la caída.

- No lo lastimes mas -se interpuso la rubia -ha bebido mucho.

...

...

- Auch -se quejo Liam e intento retirarse cuando Helga se acercó a limpiar su labio inferior.

- No te muevas -le ordeno y sujeto su rostro.

- Es que me arde.

- No te hubiera pasado nada si no te hubieras aparecido de esa forma.

- Me estas regañando -le dijo sonriente.

- Quizás -le contesto de la misma forma.

Ambos ya estaban de vuelta en el hotel. Después de que Helga intervino el ingles se tranquilizo, Ernie y Miles tomaron a Arnold, Helga y Liam pidieron disculpas, se despidieron y se fueron.

- Helga tu sabes que te apoyo en todo -dijo serio una vez que terminaron de reír y la rubia había terminado de limpiar su herida -pero esta vez no estoy de acuerdo contigo -Helga lo miro atenta -Debiste hablar con él.

- Lo sé pero tú viste en que estado estaba. No hubiera servido de nada.

- No, no Helga. Yo me refería a que debiste resolver esto desde el primer día en que llegamos a esta cuidad sobre todo teniéndolo frente a ti y antes de convivir de nuevo con su familia. Entiendo que a mi me ocultaras cosas -en realidad no lo hacia, no del todo -pero el merece que le digas lo que paso.

Helga bajo la mirada.

- No te estoy regañando ni pienso juzgarte es solo que ya lo he pensado y aunque admito que no me fascina la idea de verte junto a él, creo que si yo fuera Arnold y tu me hubieras dejado, pues me gustaría saber porque lo hiciste aun por muchos años que pasaran, creo que tendría ese derecho. Además tu y yo sabemos que no fue porque tu querías hacerlo simplemente ambos fueron victimas de las circunstancias.

Y esas circunstancias tenían su propio nombre. Helga escucho atenta las palabras de Liam, lo encontraba tan maduro y comprensivo. Le recordaba mucho a su viejo Arnold siempre haciéndola de su conciencia. Quizás esa era la razón principal del porque lo mantenía a su lado.

- Si, lo se. Es solo... es solo... bueno tu viste. En cuanto nos vimos nos tratamos como extraños, después por el tono en el que habla pude ver que me odia, ya no supe abrir el tema y pensé que era buena idea dejar el pasado en el pasado y dejar las cosas de esa forma.

- ¿Y después te encontraste con Aurora?

- Si -afirmo ella -y lo hablamos, bueno medio hablamos -(Después de discutir un poco- se dijo a sus adentros)-cuando acompañe a su hermana hasta su casa y le dije que nos comportáramos como adultos.

- Pues pienso que debes tomar tu consejo -le respondió y en seguida le dio un beso en la frente antes de ir a dormir como la noche anterior.

...

...

A la mañana siguiente Arnold despertaba nuevamente en su vieja habitación solo que esta vez no despertaba contento más bien con una fuerte resaca y algunas imágenes no muy entendibles sobre el día anterior especialmente la noche anterior.

El dolor de cabeza le aumenta cuando oye varios golpecillos en el suelo que parecen estar más cerca cada vez.

- Buenos días, chaparrin -le saluda su abuelo, los golpecillos provenían del bastón que desde hace dos años usa.

Arnold solo contesta con un pequeño ademan separando un poco la mano de su cabeza que ha estado masajeando. Luego arquea una ceja al ver la bolsa de verdura congelada que trae en la mano.

- ¿Para que... Auu- se queja y se toca su cachete hinchado y como no después de haber recibido dos golpes en ese lugar (la bofetada de Helga y el golpe de Liam).

- Para esto -dice el anciano y le coloca la bolsa en el golpe.

- Gracias -expresa el rubio con dificultad -me duele mucho.

- Pues como no te va doler la cabeza si venias hasta las chanclas.

- Me refería al golpe -(pero si me duele la cabeza)

- Y eso que ya bajo la inflamación.

- Helga me pego ¿verdad?

- Así fue y también su amigo extranjero.

- No es su amigo, es su esposo.

El abuelo lo miro intuitivo.

- Y supongo que saber eso te afecto mucho.

- Por supuesto que no abuelo, eso no significa nada para mi. Helga no significa nada para mí.

- Claro

- ¿Y mi padre? -interrogo para cambiar de tema y porque le era extraño que estando en Hillwood no estuviera ragañandolo en estos momentos.

- Salió.

- ¿A donde?

- De compras con Aurora.

- ¿Esta molesto?

- Mucho, pero no creo que ese sea tu mayor problema.

- ¿Porqué? -preocupado.

- Porque hay una jovencita a la que le debes una disculpa.

- ¿Quieres que me disculpe con Helga? -con molestia.

- Creo que deberías hablar con ella, pero yo hablaba de una joven a la que le prometiste llegar a tiempo y que seria un buen cumpleaños.

El rubio bajo la mirada avergonzado por haber faltado con su promesa y haber arruinado la cena de su hermana.

- Te dejo alto hombre. Debo ir a mi oficina.

...

...

- ¿Quien llamo?

- Era Stinky dice que el y Sid no han podido comunicarse con Arnold -responde con algo de tristeza entrando a la cocina de su casa.

- Bueno, el seguramente ha estado con muchísimo trabajo encima, ya veras que podrán localizarlo antes de mañana -dijo Phoebe intentando animar a su esposo.

- Eso espero -agrego el tratando de sonreír -¿Y como va tu fiesta, cariño? -le pregunto para cambiar de tema mientras tomaba un hot cake de los que estaba preparando su esposa.

- La fiesta va muy bien -dijo sonriente ofreciéndole una taza de café -Sheena, Patty y Lila se están encargando de los últimos detalles además tendré a una invitada muy especial.

- ¿Así? -expreso el moreno juguetón tomando un poco del café -¿y se puede saber quien es? -pregunto curioso por la respuesta.

- Helga -soltó con simpleza.

Al escucharlo Gerald escupió todo el café que había bebido para acompañar los hot cakes.

- ¡Que! -mirando incrédulo a la asiática -¿Estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki?

- Que otra Helga.

- Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

- No tengo porque bromear. Me la encontré en la calle cuando venia de hacer unas compras y yo la invite después de que me trajo aquí y charlaríamos amenamente.

- ¿Charlaste con ella y en mi casa?

- Si y esta también es Mi casa.

- Lo siento, pero como quieras que entienda que trajiste a Helga G. Pataki a nuestra casa.

- Ella elogio tu jardín.

- Y también destruyo la vida de mi hermano.

- Tú bien sabes que jamás he compartido el rencor que tú y tu amigo tienen hacia Helga.

- ¿Tu amigo? Lo dices como si solo fuera mi amigo.

- Perdón, es solo que no deberías juzgar a las personas sin escuchar su versión de las cosas, sin poder defenderse.

- Nena, ¿qué te contó?

...

...

Arnold se había aseado un poco, tomo el café que le hizo su mamá y un desayuno que le hizo su abuela, platicó con el Sr. Hyung y Poots un rato sobre cosas cotidianas (La familia Kokoshka lleva años de ya no vivir con ellos, aunque claro que aun son como de la familia). Para su fortuna nadie le saco el tema de anoche y había disminuido el golpe, ya casi ni se notaba. Su padre y su hermana aun no llegaban y la verdad no sabia que decirles. Se sentía mejor así que decidió que era hora de ir a casa, ya hablara con su hermana en otro momento.

- Arnold -le hablo la rubia cuando lo vio salir de la casa de huéspedes. Llevaba como alrededor de hora y media esperando sentada en las escaleras del pórtico pues no había encontrado el valor para tocar la puerta.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Tenemos que hablar.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo -espetó y siguió caminando.

- Pero...

- Nada -replicó molesto.

- Claro que tenemos de que hablar.

- Hoy es sábado. No atiendo nada del trabajo los fines de semana.

- No vengo hablar del trabajo. Yo quiero que hablemos de otro asunto. Quiero que sepas como fueron las cosas cabez... Arnold

- Hasta luego Srita Pataki -se despidió con elegancia.

- No seas inmaduro.

Arnold bufo con ironía.

- INMADURO. Eres increíble, Helga -abriendo su automóvil.

- Por favor.

- Esta bien Helga. Tu ganas tienes cinco minutos para decir lo que tengas que decir -condiciono.

Helga lo miro incrédula pero accedió

- Bueno, yo...

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Lo siento -dijo y subió al su convertible.

- Arnold.

- Soy un INMADURO -enfatizo y puso en marcha su vehículo.

* * *

Lo logre, PUDE SUBIR ALGO EL DIA DE HOY lml

Este mini capitulo es una introducción a lo que viene en el siguiente :D

Quiero meter mas personajes de la serie y retomar las personalidades de estos y pues a ver que sale xD

**Hanna Cabrodi, mechitas123, Pamys-Chan, diana carolina, Pookie, Alesakura, Ami014, LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1, arena ovilla, anónimos y todos los que no pude nombrar**

AGRADEZCO MUCHO REBASTANTE QUE SIGAN LA HISTORIA

Nos leemos el lunes. Chaito ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenece son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

"CAPITULO 7"

- Esta bien Helga. Tu ganas tienes cinco minutos para decir lo que tengas que decir -condiciono.

Helga lo miro incrédula pero accedió

- Bueno, yo...

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. Lo siento -dijo y subió al su convertible.

- Arnold.

- Soy un INMADURO -enfatizo y puso en marcha su vehículo.

...

...

- ¿Como te fue?

- Mal -contesto Helga con desgane.

- ¿No estaba?

- Si, si estaba, pero no solucione nada.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no hable con él.

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque no quiso escucharme Liam -alzo la voz pues estaba comenzando a molestarle que le hiciera tantas preguntas - Es un infantil -murmuro.

- Quizás...

- Él no era así -dijo, pero parecía que se lo decía a ella misma.

- Quizás...

- No lo reconozco -seguía hablando.

- Bueno, podrías intentarlo mañana o el lunes en el trabajo -finalmente pudiendo decir algo.

- Y si manda a alguien como lo hizo el viernes.

- Pues lo buscamos, yo podría hablar con el.

- Y terminar matándose, no. No lo creo, Liam.

- ¿Ya era celoso cuando eran novios?

- ¿Crees que eran celos?

Liam asintió y Helga regocijo llena de la felicidad que le invadía. Celos, seria posible que fueran celos. Solo una vez él le admitió que sentía celos y eran causados por Brainy y afortunadamente jamás llego a golpes. De hecho los controlaba bastante bien.

- No lo creo -expreso no quiere falsas esperanzas -Han pasado años- él me odia y debe tener una novia, prometida, amante, no se algo.

- Pues tú no lo has olvidado en todo este tiempo.

...

...

-Señor que bueno que llega. Le hablan por teléfono -informo Ricardo con el teléfono en mano.

- Di que no he llegado.

- Pero es el Sr. Johanssen.

Arnold suspiro

- Esta bien dame el teléfono.

- Hola viejo

- Hola Gerald

- Que bueno que te encuentro Stinky y Sid han estado intentando comunicarse contigo, ¿vendrás mañana a la fiesta?

- Sera en mi club ¿no?

- Si.

- Bien, nos vemos mañana a la hora acordada.

- Perfecto. ¿Estas bien? -le pregunto perspicaz. Lo conoce tan bien.

- Si Gerald, nos vemos después.

...

...

Al día siguiente faltando poco para las seis.

- ¿Aquí?

- Mas arriba

- ¿Y ahora? -pregunto después de haber seguido las ordenes de su querida esposa.

- Un poquitito más a la derecha -indicando con la mano -Perfecto -le hizo saber cuando le gusto el lugar en el que Gerald había colocado un adorno en la pared. Se trataba de una cigüeña, típico adorno para un Baby Shower.

- Bien -respondió el moreno aliviado.

Gerald estaba fijando el último adorno cuando sonó el timbre del portón.

- Yo voy -se anticipó la pelinegra entusiasmada y se dirigió deprisa a abrir la puerta.

- Hola, Hola -saludo una mujer grande de cabello castaño.

- Patty que bueno que llegas.

- Espero no haber llegado tan temprano.

- Pues eres la primera en llegar, pero no creo que tarden mucho en llegar las demás. Pasa, pasa -haciéndola entrar hasta la sala.

- Traigo unos emparedados y te traje un obsequio.

- Gracias, puedes poner el obsequio sobre la mesa mientras llevo esto al refrigerador -tomando la bandeja con los emparedados.

La castaña obedeció. La mesa donde dejo el regalo tiene un mantel muy bonito color amarillo. De hecho todo los adornos llevan ese color pues los futuros padres habían acordado saber el sexo del bebe hasta el día del nacimiento.

- Hola Patty -saludo el moreno, acaba de terminar de adornar el lugar.

- Que tal Gerald -respondió -Veo que te pusieron a adornar el lugar -dijo entre pequeñas risitas pues el lugar se veía increíble y fácilmente uno se daría cuenta que trabajo mucho para conseguirlo.

- Pues si -dijo un poco apenado. Que podría decir, solo le quedaba admitir que es un mandilón sin remedio.

- Pues te quedo muy bien.

El moreno agradeció y pronto se inflo con su propio ego. No era tan malo ser un mandilón después de todo, claro estando frente a las personas indicadas pues si estuviera frente a sus amigos entonces seria objeto de burlas aunque ellos estén bajo las mismas circunstancias.

- ¿Y Harold?

- Ya se fue al "Jazz"

- ¿Ya?

Patty asintió y Gerald vio su reloj.

- Ya son las seis. Phoebe.

- Mande -saliendo de la cocina.

- Debo irme o me perderé mi propia fiesta.

- Esta bien, pórtate bien.

- Yo siempre me porto bien.

- Debo recordarte la despedida de solteros.

- Ya te explique como fueron las cosas

Phoebe cruzo los brazos y Patty le lanzo una mirada desaprobadora.

- No es justo dos contra tres -pensó Gerald sabiendo que no iba a ganarles y la verdad es que aunque fuera un debate equitativo por ningún motivo arruinaría la ocasión discutiendo con la futura mama o su amiga.

- Diviértete -resoplo la asiática.

- Gracias, cariño -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomarle la palabra.

...

...

Jazz es el nombre del club de Arnold (del primer capitulo). Sus instalaciones son verdaderamente espectaculares, el diseño tan moderno, equipado con la mejor tecnología. Simplemente sensacional.

- Hola chicos -saludo el moreno a varios de sus amigos.

- Que tal -saludaron al unísono Harold, Sid, Stinky.

Harold se había casado con Patty poco después de la boda de Phoebe y Gerald, es dueño de su propia carnicería, se la había comprado al Sr. Green por muy buen precio cuando este envejeció. Sid había se convirtió en un vendedor de seguros aun y esta soltero, mientras Stinky para sorpresa de todos había estudiado contaduría y ahora es contador publico, él tiene una novia que conoció en la oficina donde trabaja.

- ¿Ya llego Arnold?

- No, falta el y Brainy -dijo Stinky conservando su tono campirano.

- Pues yo no creo que venga Arnold -espeto Harold.

- Yo tampoco -secundo Sid con su voz gangosa.

- Él vendrá ya verán.

...

...

El convivio en la casa de los Johanssen-Heyerdahl va de maravilla. Todas las amigas que ha podido conservar desde su infancia y que las considera como su familia ya ha llegado excepto una y espera que llegue pronto.

Ansiosa se acerca a abrir la puerta por quinta vez para ver la calle a ver si hay señales de la rubia. Se alegra mucho al ver su auto rojo y más se alegra todavía al ver que baja de él y camina hacia ella.

- Sabia que vendrías -le dice y la abraza muy contenta.

- Me asfixias, hermana.

- Lo siento -camina hacia atrás apenada.

- Tranquila, solo bromeaba.

Las amigas caminan a la sala donde están las otras invitadas. Helga detrás de Phoebe.

Al entrar se encontraron con una escena muy divertida. Patty y Lila sentadas a la mitad de la habitación con los ojos vendados, un babero y todas embarradas de la papilla que Rhonda les daba a comer mientras Sheena y Nadine veían atacadas de la risa.

La escena pareció congelarse cuando Sheena dejo de reírse y puso atención a la mujer que entraba detrás de Phoebe.

- Helga.

- Hola Sheena -en cuanto dijo eso las chicas se acercaron impresionadas a saludarla.

...

...

Los chicos habían sido llevados a una zona exclusiva por órdenes del dueño, pero él todavía no aparecía. Gerald se preocupaba de que todas las atenciones se trataran de unas disculpas adelantadas.

- Se divierten chicos.

- ¡Viejo! -se acerca a él e inicia uno de sus saludos especiales.

- Gerald -corresponde el saludo.

- Les dije que mi amigo vendría -espeto el moreno orgulloso.

- Carambolas Harold vas a tener que pagarle a Brainy -bufo Stinky.

- Maldición Patty va enojarse conmigo.

...

...

- Tres, dos, uno -grito Nadine y con una señal dio inicio al juego.

- Vamos Helga, Vamos Sheena -animaban divertidas las demás.

Las dos competían a ver quien era más rápida cambiándole un pañal a un muñeco.

Helga termino, vio su competencia y alzo los brazos vencedora.

- ¡Guau!, Helga eres muy rápida -comento Nadine.

- Si -afirmo Rhonda deseosa de obtener más información. Desde que la vio ha querido interrogarla pero no había tenido la oportunidad -Dinos Helga ¿como aprendiste a cambiar pañales así de rápido?

- Como si no te conociera- pensó Helga conociendo sus intenciones -Ya te habías tardado en hacerme preguntas princesa.

Rhonda abrió sus ojos como dos platos ante el viejo sobrenombre, pero pronto su expresión se volvió mas relajada. Su comunicación siempre había sido así incluso cuando las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado.

- Sigues siendo la misma, Helga - sonriendo.

- No te quedas atrás mi querida Rhonda. Me pregunto como le hiciste para contenerte de un buen chisme.

- Años de práctica.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron divertidas.

- ¿Ya eres mamá Helga?

- Soy tía de dos bellas pequeñas -aclaro la rubia -una niña de tres y otra de un año.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aun no eres mamá? -pregunto Nadine queriendo confirmar.

- No aun no.

- Vaya, si lo fueras serias la tercera.

- ¿Tienes hijos princesa?

- No, yo no. Pero con Lila y ahora con Phoebe pues tú serias la tercera.

Helga miro a Lila y esta le sonrió. Cuando Arnold vivió en San Lorenzo, ellas se volvieron mas unidas. Lila nunca se intereso por Arnold como pareja y el enamoramiento de este último hacia ella se había acabado cuando se fijo por fin en Helga.

- Me alegra mucho -le dijo de corazón.

- Gracias Helga -contesto con la sonrisa que la caracteriza. Es una mujer hermosa, de facciones muy delicadas adornadas con pequeños puntitos cafés que parecían formar un puente sobre su nariz respingada. Su cabello lo lleva en un chongo hacia atrás y lleva puesto un vestido en color verde, un modelo bastante apropiado para su edad.

- ¿Y quien es el afortunado?

Todas las chicas comenzaron a lanzar silbidos y darle leves codazos.

- Brain -respondía aun más sonriente.

- De verdad. Es todavía mas genial escuchar eso Lila -también es real. Aquel chico había sido un gran apoyo y su mejor amigo. Recordó que antes de irse esos dos iban por la segunda cita. Le alegra saber que terminaron juntos y con una familia.

- Espero que nos visites y conozcas a nuestros pequeños.

- ¿Pues cuantos son? -pregunto asombrada.

- Dos -menciono un poco ruborizada.

- Es una hermosa niña y un guapo niño -espeto Phoebe.

- Pues no creo que sean tantos en comparación de otros -dijo Rhonda -Arnold debe llevar quien sabe cuantos.

- Rhonda -reprimió Patty.

- ¿Que?

- Esas son puras especulaciones -intervino Sheena.

- Pues eso es lo que todo el mundo sabe -se defendió -ese solo ve una mujer y quiere hacerla suya. Todas sabemos que ha traído un sin fin de novias, la fama que se creo en la universidad, ha salido con todas sus secretarias, ya incluso tiene nuevo anuncio en el periódico y la verdad yo no creo que menos de una haya salido embarazada -declaro la pelinegra que aun gusta de usar blusas rojas - Auch -se quejo al recibir un patada discreta de parte de Nadine -¿Que? -cuestiono y el grupo de amigas la miro desaprobador por la indiscreción.

Helga inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso.

- Tranquilas no me afecta en ningún modo -mintió.

- Bueno, es que sabemos que tu y Arnold tuvieron algo muy especial -explico Sheena.

Helga dirigió su mirada a Phoebe con espanto. Phoebe negó con la cabeza podía imaginarse a que se debía el susto de su amiga. Ella no le había contado a ninguna lo que Helga le había contado hace algunos días, no se lo había contado a nadie excepto a su esposo y se sentía culpable de ello.

- Yo no creo que esas cosas que dicen de Arnold sean ciertas -dijo Lila con un tono dulce.

- Yo tampoco -hablo Patty.

...

...

Los hombres jugaban futbolito y otros billar.

- Arnold se ve más serio de lo normal -dijo Brain a Gerald. Al igual que sucedió con Lila y Helga entre Arnold y Brain las cosas habían cambiado.

- Voy hablar con él.

Gerald camino con su mejor amigo hasta sentarse justo frente a él.

- Viejo, porque no te unes a nosotros en lugar de estar aquí como hongo.

- Lo siento, hermano -suspiro- sé que es tu fiesta y que mi actitud no ayuda, pero en verdad no tengo ánimos y la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque no quería fallarte.

- Brain dijo que te ves mas serio de lo normal, ¿sucedió algo?

- Vol... Vol... -dudaba contarle aunque por otra parte necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que Gerald para desahogarse -Helga volvió a Hillwood.

- No pensé que lo supieras.

- ¿Tu lo sabes? -pregunto alterado.

- No la he visto, pero me entere ayer por Phoebe.

- ¿Phoebe lo sabia?

- Me dijo que se encontró con ella cuando hacia las compras.

- Pues yo la encontré en mi sala de juntas.

- ¿Como?

- Se puede decir que trabajamos juntos.

- ¿De que hablas?

- La empresa para la que ella trabaja contrato a la mía para la reconstrucción de un edificio.

- Ya veo.

- Debió ser muy difícil saber que Bob arruino tu vida -espetó el moreno colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿De que rayos hablas, Gerald?

* * *

**Hola sé que querían que Helga fuera la que aclarara todo esto pero pues yo quería meter mas gente y aun quedan cosas que Helga debe explicar así que va tener que hablar porque va a tener que hablar jejeje :D.**

**Nos vemos pronto. Ya empieza lo bueno**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

**_"CAPITULO 8"_**

- Debió ser muy difícil saber que Bob arruino tu vida -espeto el moreno colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿De que rayos hablas, Gerald?

- ¿No lo sabes?

- ¿TE PARECE QUE LO SEPA?

- De acuerdo no fue mi pregunta más inteligente.

- ¿Que es lo que sabes Gerald? -le ordeno decir.

- Pues... Phoebe me dijo que se encontró con Helga y platicaron. Ella le dijo que Bob enfureció por los yernos que tenia, que no estaba dispuesto a que su fortuna quedara en manos tuyas y de un tal Dave y por eso decidió llevarse a su familia muy lejos.

Arnold quedo atónito con la respuesta e inconforme. Necesitaba saber más.

- ¿Que más dijo? -pregunto con cierta desesperación.

- Eso es todo, viejo.

...

...

- Ya veo porque la elegancia -dijo Rhonda haciendo referencia a la forma de vestir y ciertos modos que adquirió la rubia.

- Inglaterra debe ser muy bonito -menciono Lila fascinada.

- Realmente si es muy bello.

- Si, ya he estado allí varias ocasiones -presumió -Oye y a todo esto aun no nos cuentas la razón por la que te fuiste. Fue todo un misterio -habló Rhonda.

- ¿Que les parece si abrimos los regalos? -sugirió Phoebe alarmada para evitar un mal momento a Helga.

Todas las invitadas excepto Rhonda (que se dio cuenta de la actitud de Phoebe) aceptaron gustosas esa sugerencia. Realmente estaban emocionadas por el primer bebé del feliz matrimonio y ansiosas por conocer pronto a él o la pequeña que nacería.

Después de abrir casi todos los regalos Helga tuvo que salir hacia su auto pues cuando llego no bajo con ella los obsequios. La rubia le dio varios mamelucos amarillos y blancos además de un juego de sabanitas.

Terminando eso la primera en despedirse fue Lila y en seguida las demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Nos vemos hermana.

- Tienes que venir mas seguido.

- Veré que puedo hacer -le dijo caminando a su vehículo, era la ultima que quedaba incluso, Rhonda ya se había marchado resignada a no obtener mas información -Se supone que vine a lanzar una revista y ni siquiera empiezo.

- Todo va a salir bien, ya veras.

- Eso espero Phebs.

Phoebe se quedo parada en la acera viéndola alejarse en su transporte. Se sentía feliz de tener de nuevo cerca a su mejor amiga.

...

...

La fiesta de los varones también había concluido. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares incluyendo a Arnold.

- Bob Pataki, todo fue culpa de Bob Pataki -se decía así mismo maldiciendo el nombre.

RETROSPECTIVA

Caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a la rubia tomando y dejando algunos libros en su casillero. Se acercó silencioso y cuando ella cerro la puerta...

- Hola Helga -le saludo sonriente.

- ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? -le respondió sobresaltada. No había sentido la presencia de Arnold y al verlo se había asustado.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Pues parece que si, camarón escurridizo. Recuerda que para mi desgracia tengo antecedentes familiares.

- Disculpa -respondió apenado. El no había tenido la intención de asustarla y mucho menos de matarla. No podía matar a su novia -¿Como sigue el?

- El esta bien. Ya lo dieron de alta así que de nuevo vivo con sus gritos -suspiro resignada y a la vez aliviada de que su padre haya superado un infarto.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Helga lo miro con mucho amor y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios no sin antes fijarse que nadie los viera puesto que estaban dentro de la preparatoria y podrían llamarles la atención los maestros o cualquier otra autoridad.

- Sabes acaba de llegar el circo a la ciudad.

- Si, ya he oído hablar de él.

- Pues adivina que traigo aquí -señalando el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Pastrami?

Arnold rio con la ocurrencia.

- No, pero si quieres te invito mas tarde -le ofreció sabiendo cuanto ama ese platillo -traigo unos boletos para ir esta noche -mostrándole tres boletos que saco del bolsillo -el único detalle es que mis padres me han pedido que lleve a Aurora.

- Arnold -pronuncio mirado el suelo. Esa era una mala señal para el rubio-No puedo ir. Lo siento -con lastima la veía Arnold, no se había equivocado.

- ¿Es por mi hermana?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú sabes que adoro a tu hermana, es una niña encantadora y me gusta que nos acompañe.

- ¿Pero? -inquirió.

- Pero Bob quiere que hoy empiece el inventario de todas las sucursales.

- Todas. Son muchas, te llevara días terminar.

Helga se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quieres que vaya ayudarte?

- ¿Y negarte que vayas a ver el espectáculo con tu hermana? No Arnold, no puedo dejarte hacer eso.

- Ella entenderá es una niña muy madura e inteligente.

- Lo se. Pero aun así no lo voy aceptar.

Conocía muy bien a Helga, sabia lo testaruda que era y por mas que insistiera no iba a ceder e iban a terminar discutiendo por una tontería.

- Bien -dijo en un suspiro resignado- Me gusta que pienses en los demás -le hizo saber mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella con ternura.

- ¿Aun esta en pie la invitación para comer? -pregunto coqueta

El asintió con una sonrisa.

A partir de ahí las cosas se vieron complicadas. Había días en los que si no fuera porque estudiaban en la misma preparatoria y compartían varias clases ellos simplemente no se verían. En una de esas él se ofreció a hablar con Big Bob ya que era de la idea de que hablando se entiende la gente, pero ella se lo había impedido y poco después le dijo que lo había resuelto.

- Era mentira -ahora sabe eso y se pregunta que mas oculta.

...

...

Helga abría la puerta de la habitación en la que se hospeda. Las luces estaban apagadas, las encendió y se encontró con un Liam ya dormido o por lo menos eso pensaba.

- Ya me estaba preocupando por ti -dijo somnoliento sentándose en el mismo sofá en el que estaba acostado.

- Creí que estabas dormido.

- Ya sabes que soy de sueño ligero -le sonrió -¿como te fue?

- Bien -no era mentira, hubiera podido decir excelente si tan solo Rhonda se hubiera mantenido callada.

- Me alegra oír eso. Hace unas horas me llamo Waring.

- ¿Waring?, ¿Que dijo?

- Me pregunto como iban las cosas.

- ¿Que le dijiste?

- La verdad, que estábamos aun detenidos con la reconstrucción del edificio.

- Justo en eso estaba pensando hace rato. Tenemos que movernos y comenzar a trabajar en el lanzamiento.

- Si, hablando de eso... mañana tenemos una cita con unos patrocinadores.

- ¿Desayuno?

- No, es una comida.

- Bueno de todas formas ya es hora de dormir.

...

...

Lunes por la mañana. Definitivamente no es su día favorito. Odia todos los lunes, aunque ama su trabajo jamás va a acostumbrarse a ellos. Jamás. Por eso es que siempre elige algo cómodo y cien porciento Helga además de que Liam es quien conduce.

- Llegamos -se detone, sale y se apresura a abrirle a la puerta a Helga.

A diferencia de los días anteriores Helga no lleva puesto un vestido. Más bien trae un pescador de mezclilla, una blusa rosa abotonada, un par de cómodos zapatos, el pelo lo trae recogido en una cola de caballo a excepción de un pequeño fleco. Así es Helga, sobre todo si es lunes por la mañana o se ha desvelado (en este caso ambas). Aun con su trabajo y teniendo que presentarse en la oficina, esos días se da el lujo de conservar el atuendo relajado de un fin de semana en casa (haya pasado o no haya pasado) y cuidado quien decida contradecirla o llamarle inadaptada porque le pesara. Eso todos sus compañeros lo sabían.

- Gracias, cabeza de huevo -se incorpora y suspira. Tiene una plática pendiente y las palabras de Rhonda zumbando en sus oídos.

Los rubios caminan al interior y se encuentran con una sorpresa. La recepción ya estaba terminada, se veía muy bien y no era lo único.

- Buenos días -saluda amablemente al par.

- Buenos días Sr. Shortman.

- Dime Arnold -dice aun amable -quedamos en que usted es Liam y yo soy Arnold.

- Claro Arnold -expresa algo desconcertado. Helga siente algo parecido.

- Buenos días... Helga -le saluda. La ve diferente a como la había visto en días pasados; ahora si siente tener en frente a Helga, no solo por saber algo que desconocía si no también por verla vestida de manera diferente, mucho mas natural, cómoda y sencilla con su pescador, sus zapatos bajos y su blusa le dice que aun le gusta el color rosa.

- Buenos días Arnold -responde preguntándose donde había quedado el que la había mandado al infierno cuarenta y ocho horas previas.

- ¿Que les parece? -dice señalando su alrededor.

- Se ve muy bien -camina capturando cada detalle, admirando el buen gusto de Arnold. Le encanta la combinación de colores -pienso que hiciste un gran trabajo en el diseño.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado -le agradece las palabras a Liam.

- Creo que es perfecto -agrega la rubia sin pensar.

- Gracias, Helga -sonríe, esas simples palabras quizás sean la critica mas importante en su vida. Helga lo ve sonreírle, se ruboriza y desvía la mirada rápidamente. Arnold no pudo notarlo pero Liam si lo hizo y cree conveniente darles espacio.

- ¿Y ahora en que están trabajando?

- Ya terminamos aquí con las reparaciones -refiriéndose al primer piso -solo falta terminar con la decoración. Por ahora tengo gente revocando paredes en los tres pisos de arriba.

- ¿Te molesta si hecho un vistazo?

- Por supuesto que no, adelante.

- Gracias -el rubio camina hacia el segundo piso y ve a Helga pretendiendo seguirlo, pero la detiene y con un lenguaje no verbal le pide que no aplace mas las cosas.

Helga lo entiende y se queda ahí en compañía de Arnold sin saber como empezar.

- El sábado me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

- Y tú dijiste que no teníamos nada que hablar.

- ¿Y tu que piensas?

- Que quedaron cosas sin decir.

- ¿Puedo invitarte un café?

- ¿Por qué ese cambio? -pregunta desconfiada con una ceja en alto.

Arnold puede notar la desconfianza en la mirada de Helga.

- No te hare daño -alza los brazos como si se estuviera entregando a la policía o algo parecido.

- Ok, ok -en realidad no estaba desconfiada porque el pudiera hacerle algún daño, por lo menos no físico -Solo déjame avisarle a Liam para que no se preocupe -saca su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y le envía un mensaje de texto al aludido mientras Arnold rueda los ojos en son de molestia -listo.

...

...

Arnold se estaciona frente a una cafetería, llegaron en el convertible negro de él. El camino fue incomodo y aunque solo habían sido un par de calles les pareció eterno. Hubiera sido completamente silencioso si no fuera por la música jazz que salía del estéreo.

Helga sale del auto por su propia cuenta; ve el lugar y no lo reconoce.

- ¿Es nueva? -cuestiona.

- Si. Bueno, no tanto se inauguro el año pasado.

- Ya veo. Hillwood ha cambiado.

- Bueno, ¿no esperabas que se mantuviera siete años intacto?, ¿o si? -contesta con ironía.

Helga volvió a sentirse incomoda.

- Lo siento -se disculpa al darse cuenta de su comentario -no quise ser grosero.

La rubia acepta las disculpas.

- Entramos -abre la puerta caballeroso.

Entran juntos al lugar e inmediatamente son atendidos por un empleado de ahí.

- Sr. Shortman que gusto tenerlo por aquí -le saluda un camarero -Tenemos una mesa por haya -les indica y los dirige a ella -¿Que le sirvo?

- Lo de siempre, Gregorio -respondió Arnold.

- ¿Y a la señorita?, ¿que le ofrezco? -dirigiéndose a ella.

- ¿Que le parece si empezamos por la carta o me va a recitar el menú?

- Disculpe usted -se apena.

Arnold sonríe de lado al ver que Helga aun conserva la capacidad de poner a la gente en aprietos.

- Gracias -toma la carta entre sus manos y comienza a leerla para elegir algo -Tráigame un café negro con dos cucharitas de azúcar y tráigame también... ¿De que es el pastel especial de hoy? -indago.

- De tres leches con fresas.

- FRESAS, olvídalo Greg... mejor trae unos polvorones.

El camarero asintió y se retiro no sin antes disculparse de nuevo.

- No cambias ¿verdad? -dijo Arnold cuando el mesero se perdió por completo.

- ¿Debería?

- No, así estas bien -responde sintiéndose en aprietos como Gregorio hace un rato -¿Como es la vida en Inglaterra?

- ¿Como sabes que vivía haya?

- Bueno, pues lo deduje por la empresa en la que trabajas -logro responder sin decirle de lo que había hablando con Gerald la noche anterior pues no quería meter en problemas a su amigo o a Phoebe.

- Pues si, es cierto. He vivido en Inglaterra estos últimos años.

- ¿En que parte?

- Pues primero viví en Liverpool, ahí estudie la universidad.

- ¿Que estudiaste, Helga?

- Estudiaba administración.

- ¿Administración? -no se imaginaba a Helga estudiando administración. No es que no la creyera buena para eso, es solo que conoce sus gustos y administración no es algo que el piense le agrada.

- Pero después la deje -Helga inspiro profundo -la deje porque no era algo que me gustara.

- ¿Y entonces que estudiaste?

- Hice licenciatura en periodismo -ahora si cuadraba. Eso si lo creía de Helga.

- Ya se me hacia raro lo de administración.

- ¡Oye!, soy buena en administración -se hizo la ofendida, ya estaba comenzando a tomar confianza.

- Y no lo dudo. Si Stinky es contador.

- ¿Stinky contador? -pregunto con asombro.

- Lo vi y tampoco lo creo -admitió.

Otro camarero llego en ese momento con sus pedidos.

- Gracias -dijo el rubio.

- Provecho -dijo entonces el empleado y se retiro.

- ¿Que paso con el otro mesero?

- No lo se. Creo que lo asustaste -agrego entre risas.

- ¿Yo? Si solo le pedí la carta.

- Pareciera que no viste la cara de angustia que puso -dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

Helga hizo lo mismo.

- Ar... Arnold yo... yo no quería que las cosas entre los dos terminaran como lo hicieron -finalmente dijo. Helga le explico lo mismo que le había dicho a su amiga días atrás. Arnold la escuchaba y asentía en silencio.

- Me hubiera gustado que por lo menos enviaras una carta, un mensaje, una llamada.

- Ya te dije que estuve incomunicada.

- ¿Y Liam? Dijiste que él te ayudaba.

- Para ese entonces ya había pasado un año y lo creí demasiado tarde...

- Porque ya te habías enamorado de Liam -espeto un poco alterado.

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo expresar al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa en la que estaban.

Entonces Arnold vio sus manos y noto algo interesante. No lleva anillo.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A mí me gusto :D**

**Tenía planeado terminarlo antes de entrar otra vez a la escuela, pero por el ritmo que llevo es evidente que no será posible. De cualquier forma con o sin escuela les afirmo que terminare la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, emocionarse como yo y por perdonarme mis errores ortográficos y gramaticales :S. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba comiendo una "n" en la parte de arriba (donde esta subrayado) y es que copio y pego xD jajaja... y nadie me dijo nada. Los quiero por no bajar mi autoestima n_n. Por ese error y otros de los que me he dado cuenta pero ya no se como corregirlos :(**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**CHAITO :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

_"CAPITULO 9"_

- ¿Y Liam? Dijiste que él te ayudaba.

- Para ese entonces ya había pasado un año y lo creí demasiado tarde.

- Porque ya te habías enamorado de Liam -espeto un poco alterado.

- ¿Eh? -fue lo único que pudo expresar al mismo tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa en la que estaban.

Entonces Arnold vio sus manos y noto algo interesante. No lleva anillo. ¿Acaso eso podría significar lo que esta pensando?

Tenia que preguntarle, iba a peguntarle sobre ello cuando escucho sonar su celular. Iba a ignorarlo pero el sonido lo molestaba y molestaba a los de su alrededor especialmente a su acompañante.

- ¡Contesta! -pidió Helga exasperada.

- Esta bien, esta bien -pidiendo se calmase -Solo tomará un segundo -pide tiempo, urja en su bolsillo y toma el celular para contestar la llamada.

- ¿Te importaría llamarme mas tarde, Ricardo? -dijo Arnold -¿Así?, pero hoy no puedo hacerles una entrevista -Helga no podía escuchar lo que le decían, solo lo que él contestaba -¿Que tal si tu las entrevistas? -Helga lo ve curiosa, quiere saber de que rayos habla - Si, confió en tu buen criterio. Sé que vas a encontrarme una buena secretaria.

- Secretaria. De eso esta hablando -se dice así misma e inmediatamente recuerda las palabras de Rhonda otra vez como varios insectos volando sobre su cabeza.

- Después me cuentas los resultados. Te veo mas tarde -se despidió y colgó -Disculpa era mi mayordomo, hace días me quede sin secretaria y me ayuda a encontrar otra.

- Otra con quien acostarte -piensa -No te preocupes no hay problema -le informa y se lleva una galleta a la boca.

Ambos se quedan en silencio algunos segundos antes de que Arnold decida retomar la conversación que habían dejado a causa de la llamada.

- ¿Que relación llevas con Liam? - hace una pausa mientras los ojos de Helga se invaden de miedo -porque que no estas casada con él -se atreve a continuar y nervioso toma la taza para dar el ultimo trago a su café.

- ¿Y... como estas tan seguro? -se siente nerviosa pero logra controlarse.

- No llevas anillo - dice el mostrándose inteligente y ala vez un poco arrogante, mirándola por encima de la taza que aun tiene en la boca aunque ya no tenga ni una sola gota de café (aun lo pone nervioso las posibles reacciones de la rubia).

- Nunca me ha gustado mucho usar joyas -explica ella ágilmente.

Vaya, por mucho que doliera eso tiene algo de sentido en ella y se le oye convincente.

- Sabes no falta mucho para las tres así que debo irme.

- ¿Porque? -inquirió.

- Porque tengo una cita de trabajo a esa hora y es importante.

Arnold alzo una ceja incrédulo sin hablar le decía "si como no".

- Es verdad -dijo la rubia.

Se veía sincera, sin titubeos y mirándolo a los ojos. Aunque la mayoría de veces ella es así incluso mintiendo algo le dice que es verdad.

- Entiendo -dijo levantándose del asiento.

- ¿Oye que haces? -lo cuestiono de inmediato.

- Dijiste que tenías que irte.

- Pues si, pero... pero _PORQUE TE VAS __ASÍ_.

- ¿Pero que?

- Pero... no podemos irnos sin pagar la cuenta.

- Aaa... eso -hablo despreocupado.

- ¿Como que aaa... eso? -dijo imitándolo.

- Es que no es necesario.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque es mio este lugar -dijo con orgullo, algo que jamas tuvo de niño o adolescente.

- ¿Este lugar es tuyo? -espeto extrañada, no imaginaba que el lugar fuera de él.

- Si.

- Bueno, pues entonces déjame pagarte lo que consumí.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Cuánto es?

- Te dije que yo te invitaría.

- Pues no esperaba que lo hicieras -dijo sacando su cartera.

- Guarda eso ya te dije que yo invitaría.

- ¡Pues no!, ¿cuánto es? -insistió con un tono más fuerte.

- ¡No seas ridícula Helga! -espeto igualando el tono.

- ¿No vas a dejar que page? -dijo golpeante, frunciendo el ceño y colocando las manos sobre su cintura.

- ¡No!

- Bien -dijo entredientes y comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que por fin hallo lo que buscaba -¡tu Greg ven aquí!

- Mande usted -se acercó el mesero bastante asustado.

- ¿Cuanto es del café y los polvorones? -le pregunto la rubia demandante.

- Pues son...

- ¡Gregorio no te atrevas a decirle! -hablo Arnold.

- Pero...

- No -le ordeno con autoridad.

- Gregorio ¿cuánto es? -pregunto por segunda vez, Helga.

- Son...

- ¡Te despido Gregorio! -advirtió el rubio señalándolo.

- ¿Como te atreves a amenazarlo de esa manera? -intervino ella de inmediato -¡Gregorio dime...!

- Gregorio -dijo él a modo de recordatorio.

El pobre mesero lo tenían en medio de una pelea verbal y no sabia a quien obedecer por una parte Arnold es su jefe, pero por otra Helga lo intimida mucho a tal grado de sentir que lo golpea cuando ni siquiera lo toca.

Arnold y Helga se miraban con el ceño fruncido y los ojos oscurecidos sin parpadear, se veían muy molestos tanto que hasta podían lastimarse con solo mirarse. Todo era muy tenso hasta que Arnold hizo una mueca que pronto se curveo en una sonrisa.

- No cambias ¿Verdad? -le dijo por segunda vez. Helga bajo la guardia -pero así estas bien -añadió. Helga era la única mujer (que conocía) que discutía por pagar su cuenta.

...

...

- ¿Donde estará Helga ya casi son las tres?, le dije que teníamos una cita -se decía a el mismo caminando de una lado al otro. Se sentía preocupado, nervioso y molesto -Le enviare un mensaje -se dijo. Ese era su último recurso pues ya había intentado llamarla varias veces.

...

...

- No puedo creer que ya sean las tres.

- Faltan quince minutos.

- ¡Pues quince minutos no son nada! -hablo exaltada.

- Claro que si, es un cuarto de hora -le dijo en tono sabiondo -¿no fuiste a la escuela o que? -con sorna.

- Ja ja ja... que gracioso te has vuelto -contesto ella -¡Y no son nada! -dijo reafirmando lo que había dicho antes -Quería ir al hotel antes a cambiarme y ahora no podré. Todo es tu culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa?

- ¡Si, tu culpa!

- ¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo? -le pregunto mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo al igual que ambos brazos.

- No -dijo saliendo de la cafetería con la ayuda de Arnold.

- Dime... ¿a donde vamos? -le pregunto saliendo del lugar detrás de ella.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? -dijo el sorprendido. No puede creer que haya fijado una cita de negocios y no sepa en donde.

- Yo no la organice -se defiende rápidamente adivinado lo que debe estar pensando Arnold. Saca de su bolsillo su celular para hacer una llamada -Ay no -exclama preocupada con el objeto en la mano.

- ¿Que pasa? -se acerca de prisa.

- Tengo tres llamadas perdidas.

- Que horror -dice él con sarcasmo en su voz.

- Es Liam -responde ignorando el comentario del rubio, pero no quiere decir que no lo haga notado.

- ¡Wau! que sorpresa.

- Deja de hacer eso quieres -dice irritada -Me dejo un mensaje.

- Bien, ¿qué dice?

_Helga estoy en el restaurante Rosales_._ Liam_ -lee la rubia.

- Dice que esta en el restaurante Rosales. ¿Cuál es ese?

- Uno que esta al norte de la ciudad.

- No me digas que también es tuyo.

- No, no lo es. Pero podía comprarlo.

- Suenas igual que Rhonda.

- Eso es mentira -se ofendió.

- Si, si; como sea.

- Bien. Te dejo haya.

- No te preocupes, tomare un taxi.

- No empecemos, yo te llevo -continuo insistiendo.

- ¿Así? -se señala.

- Que tiene de malo.

- ¿Cómo que? - No estas viéndome animal- Arnold la observa pero no, no ve nada malo - Estoy toda desalineada.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Pues debería dar una mejor primera impresión.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto eso? _¿cuándo te volviste vanidosa?_

- Arnold ya no estamos en la primaria ni en la preparatoria -es cierto. Si lo estuvieran serian otra cosa -Esto es serio. Mírate tu vas con traje hasta para ayudar a los albañiles.

_Touché._

- Ok ya entendí -también es cierto. Desde hace tiempo solo usa trajes -Tu ordenas, pero tu misma lo dijiste ya son las tres -una vez mas había venido el tono sabiendo.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Pues... tendré que presentarme así -se resigna mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Arnold quisiera ayudarla de alguna manera pero ya es muy tarde. Lo único que se le ocurre es abrirle la puerta para que ella entre al auto.

- Te ves bien Helga -le dice ya adentro del auto, pero no es solo para hacerla sentir mejor, en verdad la encuentra hermosa.

- Tu opinión no ayuda mucho -le responde. Cuando lo escucho decirle que se ve bien sintió una ligera calidez recorrer su cuerpo, pero no quiere que él se dé cuenta. Las palabras de Rhonda siguen siendo fuertes en sus pensamientos. Arnold y ella han cambiado con los años, no son los mismos que eran y prefiere mantenerse con distancia -de cualquier forma gracias -agrega amistosa porque tampoco quiere que las cosas entre los dos sean como en cuarto grado o como hace todavía unos momentos atrás.

...

...

- ¿Donde estará? - se decía Liam desesperado viendo hacia la calle ya en compañía de las personas de la cita. No se siente seguro de hacer una negociación sin ella además saber que esta con Arnold no lo tiene muy alegre.

- Bien, aquí estamos -dice Arnold frente al lugar.

- Gracias por traerme.

- No hay de que. Después de todo hemos vuelto a ser amigos ¿cierto? -pregunta esperando a que ella afirme lo que él a dicho.

Después de discutir un poco (en la cafetería) Arnold y Helga se habían agarrado a reír como locos ante las miradas incrédulas de algunos comensales y empleados donde destacaba Greg como decía Helga muy confianzuda para algunos igualado.

- Claro que si -responde y por poco le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero se detiene a tiempo bueno en realidad no tanto porque Arnold se dio cuenta -hasta luego -se despide sin hacer contacto visual.

- Nos vemos Helga -responde pasmado mientras ella camina hacia el restaurante -¿iba a darme un beso? -se pregunta desde su asiento y la ve alejarse.

...

...

Liam ve a Helga entrar y medio la regaña por tardarse tanto, por no contestar las llamadas y por no haberse ido a cambiar, más que eso era la molestia de verla llegar en el convertible de Arnold. Tiene mucha curiosidad de saber como quedaron ella y "mantecado" después de haber platicado, pero por ahora debe concentrarse en un contrato.

...

...

Arnold siempre si fue a su empresa después de haber dejado a Helga frente al restaurante. Había muchas mujeres la mayoría muy guapas esperando ser entrevistadas, pero no pudo soportarlas. Tenia su cabeza llena de cosas decidió mejor dejar a Ricardo a cargo de nuevo y se fue al club. Esta vez no seria para tomar tampoco por trabajo es solo que su negocio esta en una muy buena ubicación. Gerald por ejemplo pasa por ahí todos los días porque le queda de camino y necesita hablar con alguien así que espera encontrarlo. Pero en lugar de Gerald se encuentra con otra persona.

- ¿Aun no dejas de trabajar Arnold? -le saluda un amigo de voz grave.

- Hola Brainy -su voz había dejado de ser pausada desde que se le quito el Asma en la adolescencia -Realmente no estoy trabajando ahora.

Brainy brinda una sonrisa que más que sonrisa era una mueca y es que tiene tan mala fama con las mujeres.

- Tampoco es eso -se defiende -solo que necesitaba hablar con alguien. ¿Y Gerald? -Le pregunta sabiendo que trabajan en la misma estación. Gerald conduce y Brainy se encarga de todo lo electrónico.

- Esta preparando un viaje.

- ¿Un viaje?

- Si, ya sabes por la gran oportunidad que le ofrecieron.

- No me había enterado -dice deprimido. Le ha fallado muchas veces a sus seres queridos.

- Supongo que no tarda en decirte.

- Claro. Bueno, creo que tendré que buscarlo en otra parte.

La amistad con Gerald la conserva pero él no iba a su casa. Phoebe y él estaban peleados desde hace muchos años. El motivo es Helga y es que mientras Arnold hablaba mal de ella Phoebe la defendía. Las cosas no estaban tan mal entre ambos puesto que había ido a la boda y ella no se oponía a que Gerald y él siguieran reuniéndose, pero aun así prefería verlo en todo menos su casa para evitar una confrontación sobre todo ahora en el embarazo de la pelinegra.

- Si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo -dice Brainy con una sonrisa sincera- Tengo tiempo.

- Te lo agradezco Brain.

Arnold camina acompañado de Brainy, después de todo son amigos desde niños y aunque alguna vez estuvieron enamorados de la misma chica eso nunca fue un gran problema mucho menos cuando el chico de lentes comenzó a salir con la pelirroja.

Arnold le contó todo lo que ha pasado y lo que sabe. Le conto sobre Liam.

- ¿Y como te sientes?

- No sé. Liam es una buena persona creo que de alguna forma me siento agradecido de que cuide a Helga, pero por otra parte me duele que las cosas entre los dos no se hayan dado.

- Pero dices que ella no te confirmo que están casados.

- ¿Y eso que? Tampoco lo negó, además creo que es bastante obvio que si lo están.

- ¿Y que harías si descubrieras que no es así? -le pregunta suspicaz.

- Sabes he intentado pero no logro olvidarme ella -le confeso Arnold.

Una parte del esposo de Lila siempre lo supo, pero hasta ahora le es confirmado. Sonríe.

- Me dijiste que necesitabas desahogarte y de un consejo. Yo pienso que lo que necesitas es acercarte mas a ella, yo no creo que haya dejando de amarte -No le cabía en la cabeza tal cosa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No seria la primera vez que Helga oculta algo, por muchos años oculto sentimientos hacia ti.

Eso es verdad. Helga le había ocultado eso muchos años y Brainy lo supo mucho antes que él.

- Tu crees que ella...

- Por muchos años fui testigo del gran amor que profesaba hacia ti y no creo que algo tan profundo, de tantos años simplemente se haya esfumado o haya sido remplazado.

- Piensas que aun podamos terminar juntos.

- ¿Porqué no? -le contesta, pero esta seguro. Ya alguna vez fueron novios y formaban una gran pareja con sus desperfectos y todo. Él se había hecho a un lado por que quería mucho a Helga, pero sobre todo porque les vio mucho futuro juntos, el futuro que no pensó que el encontraría y lo tiene. Afortunadamente había encontrado alguien. Jamás hubiera imaginado enamorarse de alguien como Lila, pero un buen día su amiga Helga le animo a invitarla a salir Y LO HIZO. Poco a poco fue conociéndola hasta enamorarse y ahora la tenia a ella y sus dos hermosos pequeños.

- ¿Que sugieres? -le pidió una respuesta.

- No lo sé -se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente no sabia -Quizás lo mismo que hiciste la primera vez.

La primera vez solo había elogiado su moño, ahora no llevaba ningún moño y aunque lo tuviera no le parece suficiente.

¿Que hacer para conquistarla de nuevo?

* * *

**Hola a todos, una disculpa por no haber actualizado el lunes, es que ese día fue el final de mis vacaciones y el inicio de un nuevo ciclo de bachillerato :D y siendo apenas el primer día me llenaron de tarea, cuadernos que forrar, cosas que pasar a limpio y hasta me dieron fechas de exámenes ¿Pueden creer?, en fin. Hoy no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer por eso me di el tiempo.**

**Lo mas probable (99.99%) es que ya no pueda actualizar cada lunes y mucho menos iniciando Septiembre que es el mes donde tengo mis primeros exámenes y vuelvo a practicas entonces a partir de aquí mis actualizaciones se volverán irregulares. Lo siento, pero es por una muy buena causa.**

**Nos vemos chaito;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aprovechando mí tiempo al 100, les traigo otra actualización,**

**Este capitulo llevaba mucha relación con el capitulo 1 y cap. 4.**

_Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon._

_"En mi corazón"_

"CAPITULO 10"

¿Que hacer para conquistarla de nuevo?

...

...

- Arnold fue quien te trajo ¿cierto? -dijo Liam saliendo del restaurante donde habían hecho la negociación. Ya era de noche.

- Si.

- ¿Ustedes son...?

- Amigos -completo Helga.

Liam sonrió, eso significa que sigue en el juego.

- Me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas.

- Si, a mi también. Así podremos trabajar más a gusto.

No conocía la razón, pero aun así le agradaba esa esperanza. Como ya lo había dicho el cree en el destino y si esos dos no eran pareja de nuevo entonces podía deducir que no es momento de rendirse. Así que dará pelea.

...

...

- Helga yo... -un chico rubio vestido de traje le sostenía las manos dentro de un escenario lleno de flores.

- ¿Si? -dijo ella ilusionada.

- Yo... yo...

- Escupe de una buena vez -le ordeno sin paciencia.

- Yo jamás he dejado de amarte.

- Arnold -dijo Helga con dulzura -yo tampoco he dejado de amarte.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos muy sonrientes y sin dejar de sujetarse las manos fueron acercándose, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. Entre sus labios, pero fueron interrumpidos por risas. Risas femeninas, risas que parecían estar disfrutando lo que veían, risas que pensaba llevan tiempo observándolos.

Ella mira a su alrededor. Hay muchas mujeres, mujeres riéndose de ella, cuchicheándose entre si y diciéndole _"el no ama a nadie_". De pronto la cara de Arnold comienza a mal formarse.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses jovencita -dice Arnold quien se había convertido en su padre.

- ¡Noooooo! -grita Helga y de reflejo se sienta instantáneamente aun sobre su cama. Todo ha sido un sueño, un horrible sueño.

- ¿Que sucede? -Liam ya estaba frente a ella. La había oído quejarse.

- Nada, estoy bien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- s... si -afirma.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga -no confía en la respuesta. La había escuchado pronunciar que se callaran y el nombre de Arnold un par de veces antes de que despertara. Lleva siete años conociéndola y sabe perfectamente que no esta siendo sincera.

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día soleado en una zona muy prestigiosa. Él se encontraba oculto en su habitación haciendo unos diseños en su computadora muy cerca de la ventana cuando vio una camioneta seguida de un camión de mudanza detenerse en la casa de a lado. El siempre había vivido en la misma manzana junto a su madre (su padre había muerto poco antes de su nacimiento) y esa casa jamás había estado habitada.

En seguida vio bajar del vehículo a una familia de la que dedujo se trataba de papa, mama e hija. Siguió observando curioso la escena, parecía que había un miembro de la familia que se reusaba a salir.

- ¡Sal de inmediato, jovencita! -grito gruñón el hombre de complexión robusta entre jaloneos.

Aquel grito era muy ruidoso, daba miedo y carecía de sentimientos.

Lo que le llamo la atención más que el grito y el hecho de tener nuevos vecinos fue cuando salió una joven de cabellos rubios la mayoría oculta bajo un gorro, traía puesto un suéter muy holgado, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y un par de tenis. A pesar de eso se veía linda lo único que la opacaba eran sus ojos vidriosos. En ese momento se dijo así mismo que tenia que conocerla.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- Arriba que hay cosas que hacer -dijo la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

...

...

Hoy es martes así que se alistaron para ir al viejo edificio.

- ¿Sucede algo, Helga? -ella no respondió, estaba distraída con los brazos cruzados, el entrecejo fruncido y moviendo impacientemente el pie izquierdo -HELGA -volvió a insistir.

- Todo esta bien, Liam -No, no esta bien, ya traía muchas cosas en su cabeza y para colmo de males han llegado desde hace media hora y el arquitecto (Arnold) ni sus luces además los albañiles se reúsan a continuar trabajando si no aparece.

Liam suspira frustrado y justo entonces aparece un auto frente a ellos. Se trataba del convertible negro.

- Disculpen la tardanza -dijo el cabezón aproximándose a ellos.

- No estas siendo responsable, Arnoldo -hablo molesta sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al verlo ojeroso. _"Seguramente se ha desvelado con su nueva victima"._

- ¿Cuando volvimos a los apodos? -le sonrió Arnold.

- No es hora de bromas. Que poco profesional eres.

Arnold ignoro ese ultimo comentario, hoy se sentía feliz aunque aun no tuviera un plan formulado estaba decidido a recuperar a Helga. Por otra parte Liam veía curioso el evidente malestar de Helga y la discreta pero no por eso invisible sonrisa de Arnold.

Los tres caminaron hacia la obra algo era seguro, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

...

...

Arnold trata de concentrarse en el trabajo para evitar que Helga se moleste, pero le es tan difícil teniéndola tan cerca así que cada cierto tiempo le echaba un vistazo. La ve tan linda, tan hermosa. Ella trae un atuendo muy parecido al de ayer solo que en lugar de traer un pescador de mezclilla trae un pescador nylon en color blanco. Un pescador ajustado que si ponía atención (la ponía) podía ver la silueta de su pataleta.

Desvió su mirada y sus mejillas enrojecieron por el pensamiento que acababa de tener. Solo Helga podía hacerle sentir un gran deseo y una clara reacción de arrepentimiento por haberle faltado el respeto.

Helga sintió una mirada encima de ella, pero cuando volteo no había nada o mejor dicho había mucho. Aunque parece que nadie esta viéndola se preocupo y se regaño así misma por llevar ropa ajustada y blanca a un lugar donde hay muchos hombres. Pero es que trae muy poca ropa, tiene muy poca ropa y no hay mucho de donde escoger. Todo lo dejo en su antiguo hogar antes de irse y aceptar vivir con Liam hace aproximadamente seis meses.

**FLASHBACK**

Era principios de febrero e iba de visita a casa de sus padres en Liverpool. Ella vivía en Londres en un departamento muy elegante que le obsequio orgulloso su padre el día de su graduación. Iba decidida a decir la verdad que había estado ocultado. Tenia (tiene) veinticinco años y lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ya había sido muy cobarde otras veces y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir siéndolo.

Los chantajes de Bob (y Miriam) con respecto a la enfermedad cardiaca que padecía ya no tenían efecto sobre ella. Después de todo habían pasado siete años y el seguía vivo. Ejemplo real de que "Mala hierva nunca muere", también había dejado de intimidarla en cuanto a hacerle daño a Arnold pues llevaba mucho tiempo sin mencionarlo y llevaba casi dos años "comprometida" con Liam. De hecho sus padres creían que la visita era para fijar los últimos detalles de la "boda".

- Helga querida, adelante -la recibió su madre.

Ella la saludo y entro a la residencia y continúo saludando al resto de la familia. Su padre, su hermana, sus sobrinas y su cuñado (aprobado por Bob).

- ¿Donde has dejado a Liam? -pregunto Bob al no verlo junto a la chica.

- Él... él no vendrá.

- ¿Porqué? -cuestiono agresivo el gran Bob.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos? -sugirió Olga. Ella era la única de la familia que sabia sobre su verdadera profesión y ya estaba previamente avisada por Helga sobre las intenciones de la visita.

Se sentaron a la mesa todos juntos, terminaron de comer, platicaron un rato sobre cosas triviales y después de un rato llego el momento, de cualquier forma ellos se enterarían pues su nombre se convertiría en algo público tomando en cuenta que acababan de ascenderla de puesto dentro de la editorial.

Su padre enfureció al oír que era licenciada en periodismo y que ejercía. Le dijo que eso no servía para nada, mucho menos para ser exitosa, que su decisión era de mediocres y que nunca la llevaría a nada. Su madre repetía una y otra vez ¿quieres matar a tu padre?, Olga trataba de aligerar la situación y su cuñado se llevaba a las niñas para que no tuvieran que formar parte de todo aquello.

Las cosas fueron un caos, se dijeron hasta lo que no debían. Al final la corrieron negándola como hija y ella salió de la casa Pataki con lágrimas en los ojos, haciéndole una señal a su hermana para que no la siguiera.

- Espera, Helga -Olga quería apoyar a su hermanita bebe, pero Helga insistió de vuelta con que no la siguiera.

Ella no tenia que formar parte de todo lo que pasaba y las pequeñas no tenía por qué quedarse sin abuelo.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a sus padres y a su hermana.

En cuanto llego a Londres saco lo que realmente consideraba suyo y se fue del departamento aunque tenía los papeles de propiedad en su poder y a su nombre, pero si iba a despedirse de sus padres lo haría bien por lo tanto dejaría ese departamento.

No tenia a donde ir no lo había planeado. Así que se hospedo en un hotel, al siguiente día le envió al rey de los localizadores los papeles del departamento y una fuerte cantidad de dinero con la que cubría gran parte los gastos de la universidad.

Helga se había quedado sin dinero y sin casa. Liam que siempre esta para ella, le ofreció vivir con el. Al principio ella se reusó a aceptar aunque él le afirmara que jamás le pediría algo a cambio de.

Los días pasaron y sus opciones eran pocas. El poco dinero que traía se agotaba. Conocía a Liam desde hace tiempo. El la había ayudado ya muchas otras veces como cuando recién llego, para cambiar de carrera, para entrar a trabajar, para hacerse pasar como su novio y prometido para que no insistieran en casarla con algún hijo de las amistades de Bob, como lo habían hecho con Olga, etc. El único problema es que sabia que aceptar la idea de Liam implicaba también darle mas esperanzas a que se diera algo mas que una amistad entre ellos.

Después de mucha meditación de alguna manera había llegado a pensar_ "¿porque no?"_, después de todo es muy agradable, era su única persona confiable, lo aprecia muchísimo y tienen cosas en común. Un ejemplo es que a el su madre también lo había desheredado por escoger una carrera completamente diferente a la que le habían escogido y tampoco Bob sabia eso si no la hubiera hecho romper el "compromiso".

Así fue como decidió darse la oportunidad, dejar que el tiempo hablara y decidiera por ella.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- Helga.

Helga salió de sus recuerdos miro hacia los lados buscando quien le hablaba.

- Aaa... ¿qué sucede Arnold?

- Nada, es que te vi muy pensativa. ¿Todo bien?

- Si -respondió con simpleza.

- Bien, porque ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

- Tranquilo no tienes que hacerlo.

- De todos modos lo hago -dijo sonriéndole.

Helga desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos para abrazarse. Se tiene estrictamente prohibido dejar que Arnold entre de nuevo a su vida porque tiene miedo a caer rendida a sus brazos y se odia por ponerse nerviosa con ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¿Como te fue con la cita de ayer? -cambio de tema al verla incomoda, lo ultimo que quería era incomodarla -_"¿Se habrá dado cuenta que la estuve observando?, ¿pensara que soy un pervertido?"_

- Las cosas salieron bien.

- Yo... yo estaba pensando en...

- Ya es hora de irnos -informo Liam acercándose con su bella sonrisa al par de rubios.

- Si, ya es tarde -hablo la rubia.

- Vayamos a un buen restáurate -dijo el ingles ignorando la presencia de Arnoldo.

Arnold había tenido la misma idea de Liam, pero él se le había adelantado.

- Claro -respondió ella.

- ¿Que tal si me uno a ustedes? -se le ocurrió a Arnold decir.

Liam frunció el ceño.

- Amm... -Helga no supo que responder.

- No pienso que...

- Ya había recibido una invitación antes -dijo Arnold interrumpiendo a Liam.

- Y no aceptaste.

- Dije que la dejáramos para otro día -es cierto, eso había dicho -¿Podría mostrarles la ciudad?

- Ya hay alguien más que me la muestre -contrataco. Ese tipo de comportamiento no es propio de él, pero Arnold lo esta desesperando.

- Te lo agradezco, Arnold -dice la rubia tratando de relajar el ambiente, eso y porque quiere mantener distancia con su ex -Admito que el lugar ha cambiado, pero aun puedo moverme en esta ciudad.

- Pero...

- Olvidas mi buen sentido de orientación -hablo con aires de grandeza.

- No _¿como olvidarlo?_ -definitivamente no lo olvida. La recuerda en San Lorenzo guiando a la pandilla, esa es una de las cosas por las que había llegado a su corazón y se había instalado para siempre.

Helga sonrojo, ella también tuvo el mismo recuerdo en aquella selva y Liam aclaro su garganta lo mas fuerte que pudo.

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos -informo Helga después del ruido de Liam.

Liam sonrió y sonrió aun más cuando ella se engancho a su brazo.

...

...

Los siguientes dos días fueron muy semejantes. Helga y Liam con sus rutinas mañaneras, el trabajo, Arnold espiando a Helga, Liam notándolo, Arnold tratando de acercársele, Liam interrumpiendo y Helga con sus pretextos. De repente rompiendo el silencio con platicas de temas completamente ajenos a los personales. Así fue hasta que sucedió un accidente.

**Viernes**

- ¡Helga! -se alarmaron y ambos rubios corrieron a auxiliarla.

La rubia se encontraba tirada bocabajo en el suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -cuestiono Liam tratando de levantarla.

- Me parece que si -declaro ella inspeccionándose de pies a cabeza.

- Déjame ver -se acercó Arnold y comenzó a revisarla mientras Helga veía atenta todos sus movimientos.

Ella estaba bien solo se había raspado un poco parte del brazo con el que había amortiguado la caída para evitar golpearse la cabeza.

La reconstrucción del lugar ya había avanzado, pero aun había cosas que hacer y también había mucho polvo, cemento y arena por todos lados.

- Hay que enjuagarte esa herida.

- Traire agua -se ofreció Liam y salió corriendo. Le importa mucho el bienestar de Helga.

Arnold y Helga quedaron solos.

- Que gran golpe.

- No te rías.

- No me rio, me preocupe bastante. Deberías tener mas cuidado.

- Mas cuidado deberían tener tus trabajadores. No pueden tener sus herramientas tiradas por todas partes -espeto -Incluso para ellos puede resultar peligroso.

- Los reprenderé.

- Tampoco lo digas así, van a odiarme.

- No creo que te odien... es mas fácil que te teman a que te odien -dijo burlón. Las pequeñas bromas entre ellos también forman parte de la rutina y solían ser así de cortas porque Liam siempre interrumpía -Pero si fue un gran golpe -dijo Arnold cubriéndose el rostro. Entonces Helga noto que sus hombros se movían y se dio cuenta que se estaba riendo.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - dijo y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Pareces una niña -siguió burlón.

- Soy una chica -hablo molesta.

Definitivamente él ya lo había notado.

- Me refería a que ahora golpeas como una.

- Eso es mentira -soltó ella con las manos en la cadera.

- Yo creo que no.

- Eso fue un golpe contenido, pero ha puesto que todavía podría ganarte en cualquier deporte -su espíritu deportivo y competitivo había despertado.

El rostro de Arnold se ilumino, Helga se lo había puesto tan sencillo.

- ¿En serio?

- Te haría pedazos -dijo con seguridad aunque en realidad no esta tan segura. Arnold se ve con un cuerpo mucho mas atlético que el de hace siete años -tu solo di en que te derroto.

Eso era justo a donde quería llegar el rubio

- Bien, mañana pasó por ti y te diré lo que haremos.

- ¿Que? -la mirada de Helga se oscureció. Había estado evitando ese tipo de acercamientos y ella misma lo había provocado.

- ¿Miedo?

- ¿Estas loco?

- Entonces mañana paso por ti.

* * *

**¡Que tal chicos espero que les haya gustado!**

**Quiero darles las gracias por ser tan comprensivos y brindarme su apoyo, son geniales :D**

**Les diré que aun no sé que tan larga o que tan corta valla estar esta historia, pero por mientras me iré por el camino del triangulo amoroso xD así que vendrá mas Helga/Liam y Helga/Arnold.**

**Estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia cosa romántica o cosa graciosa o quizá Romance/comedia o como sea que gusten llamarlo, etc. y yo veré la forma de cumplirlo :D**

**Por ahora me despido, pero espero verlos pronto.**

**CHAITO:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Azooo... cuanto tiempo sin leernos... Bueno, menos bla, bla, bla mio y mas de esta historia aun inconclusa...

**Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**"En mi corazón"**

**"CAPITULO 11"**

- Entonces mañana paso por ti.

...

...

Y dicho y hecho. Helga había cedido y Arnold había llegado muy puntual a la cita. "_Cita"_. Que bien se oye aunque no fuera propiamente una cita o por lo menos no era del tipo de cita que preferiría, especialmente tratándose de ella (de Helga). Era una cita (por así decirlo) porque ese es el nombre que se le puede asignar a una reunión previamente acordada. Una reunión que no era romántica, pero por lo menos tampoco era sobre trabajo. Más bien seria una reunión de dos viejos conocidos que no eran solo conocidos y todo gracias a una invitación. Una invitación que se había lanzado en un desafío. Un desafío que siempre sobrepasaba los límites de la osadía, los dejaba con el entrecejo fruncido, fingiéndose ofendidos, pero al final siempre los unía. Los ligaba íntimamente cuando eran niños, cuando se "odiaban" (jamás se odiaron), cuando era amigos, cuando fueron novios y ahora. Pero la conducta desafiante no era sinónimo de alarma, por el contrario porque los retos eran parte de ellos así como Helga llamándolo "_cabeza de balón"_ y Arnold respondiendo un "_lo que digas, Helga"._ Todo era parte de su normalidad. Y eso los unía y los unía porque en realidad no eran tan completamente diferentes como el mundo entero los creía. Ambos son (entre lo que más destaca) testarudos, con aspiraciones, competitivos y unos cobardes. Cobardes porque la propuesta y la aceptación escondía un "_Te sigo amando"_ que se negaban a dejar salir sin estar seguros de que valdría la pena. Siempre esperando a que el otro bajase la guardia y diera el primer paso. Cobardes porque desde el principio para salir tenían que fingir que solo tendrían una cita por demostrar quien era el mejor sin siquiera saber en que.

- "_Ya debería estar aquí, ¿por qué no esta aquí?"_ -se decía a si mismo frente al hotel donde Helga se hospeda _– "¿se habrá arrepentido?, ¿debería entrar a buscarla?"_ -se pregunto preocupado, pero dejo de hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo porque pudo ver no muy a lo lejos una sombra acercarse –"_Helga"_ -pronuncio su nombre en un suspiro de alivio al reconocerla.

- Buen día, Arnold -saludo la albina muy cortés.

- Lista, Helga –él la trato con mucho más familiaridad. (Como debe ser)

- Yo siempre -contesto desafiante con una sonrisa sínica. Justo como a Arnold le gusta-gusta desde hace años y lo hacia sonreír bobamente como en estos momentos.

- Adelante -dijo él y galante abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara.

- Gra... gracias, Arnoldo.

Es un día caluroso y por la ocasión ambos llevaban puesto un atuendo deportivo. Unos shorts y una playera manga corta acompañados por un par de tenis.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?

- Ya veras -respondió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa mientras comenzaba a conducir.

A partir de ahí el camino se hizo silencioso, excepto claro por la música jazz que siempre salía del estéreo del vehículo del cabeza de balón. Esta vez ha elegido una música suave, lenta, hecha para enamorados que bailan en medio de la pista muy abrazados y los invita a besarse en medio de la luz y la sombra.

Helga se preguntaba si lo había hecho al propósito o solo eran ideas locas de ella. Sabe perfectamente que a Arnold le encanta ese género, pero la última vez que estuvo en ese auto (cuando fueron a la cafetería) la música no tenía ese ritmo tan relajado. Decidió no decir algo, no preguntar, no decir nada porque ya se había arrepentido. Se había querido hacerse creer que podría ir con Arnold limpiar su honor y salvar su orgullo sin que terminara besándolo. Pero ahora no se sentía tan segura de lograrlo. Deseaba que todo terminara lo mas pronto y no dejaba de preguntarse _"¿Como pude aceptar semejante locura?"_, aunque la respuesta la tuviera por demás.

Arnold por su parte tenia tantas ganas de iniciar una conversación, pero no podía; no tenia ni la menor idea de como lograrlo _"¿Que tal el clima?, no eso es muy bobo"_, se decía así mismo mientras se golpeaba la frente imaginariamente. También se preguntaba si _"la música es demasiado o muy poco"_. Solo le quedaba esperar a que las cosas se hicieran más fácil cuando llegaran al lugar a donde piensa llevarla.

Son cobardes aunque presuman de valentía.

...

...

Arnold condujo hasta un exclusivo club deportivo a las afueras de la ciudad. Un club bastante grande; de varias hectáreas; con diferentes tipos de canchas, campos e incluso piscinas para diferentes tipos de deportes.

- Hemos llegado -anuncia el rubio.

- ¿Era necesario salir de la ciudad, Arnoldo? -pregunto desanimada y con una cara de _"he estado en mejores lugares"._

- Si, ve tenemos de donde escoger -dijo Arnoldo... Arnold señalando varias áreas con buen humor -¿con que quieres iniciar?

- Escoge tú.

- No, las damas primero.

"_No las damas primero, sexista. Seguro les dices esto a todas"._ Helga le lanzo una mirada asesina y Arnold se sitio expuesto al peligro y sin tener idea que mal había hecho.

- ¿Que? -se aventuro. De todas formas ya se sentía cadáver.

Helga seguía mirándolo con saña.

- ¡Dime! -insistió. Había querido que saliera circunspecto para hacer énfasis de que ya había crecido, pero en lugar de eso había sucedido todo lo contrario y salió algo parecido a un chillido de un pequeñuelo pidiendo lo involucraran en una plática de adultos.

- Eres un bobo, Arnold -dijo con simpleza y camino dos pasos adelante.

- ¿Que hice? -con su voz ya modulada y tragándose la pena de hace un rato. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta y no tuvo más que caminar rápido para volver a estar al par de la rubia.

Helga se detuvo en seco. Arnold la imito. Ella lo observo y se dio cuenta de que _"no miente"_. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría.

- Bien -suspiro y fue allí donde se le ocurrió -¿Que tal si empezamos por bateo?

...

...

- Me rindo -dijo Arnold dejando caer el bate y el casco para poder encorvarse con mas facilidad, llevarse las manos en las rodillas y jadear tal como un perro.

- Tan rápido, Arnold -bufo con una sonrisa autosuficiente -¡Por dios! De ante mano sabía que perderías, pero ¡Que malo eres!

Malo. Malo se quedaba corto, una vergüenza dirían los que observan a su alrededor esperando a que llegase su turno de entrar a la jaula de bateo. Y que por cierto irritaban a la rubia.

- Oye, ya logre una -dijo con orgullo y mostrando su dedo índice.

- De cien.

- No exageres, Helga -dijo aun encorvado y rodando los ojos.

- Bien, bien -acepto Helga con fastidio -¿cuantos eran?

- Ve... veinte -sin alzar la vista y con un tono muy bajo. Sin orgullo.

- ¿Veinte? No redondez, cabezón -protesto.

- Esta bien. Veintitrés.

- EXACTO -espeto alzando los brazos, celebrándose su triunfo -significa que he ganado y por mucho.

- Hiciste trampa.

- ¿Que? -Trampa. ¿Como se atrevía el cabeza de balón a tan siquiera pensarlo?, "_Helga G. Pataki no es ninguna tramposa". _Si bien en años pasados formulaba planes, algunos de ellos algo egoístas y enfermizos, estos eran frustrados por la suerte, el destino, el karma o cualquier fuerza que se involucrara o bien eran cancelados por ella misma después de un conflicto sobre ella y lo moral -¿Como te atreves? _–"¿Como se atreve?". _ Cuando ni siquiera termino el trabajo para ganar el único trofeo que Olga no tenía.

- Tú siempre has sido mejor que yo en bateos.

Bien, eso es sin duda es cierto. Pero de ninguna manera justificaba que la llamara una tramposa.

- ¿Y que culpa tengo que tu seas un asco?

- No soy un asco, Helga.

- ¿Así?... ¿Y porque no les preguntas a ellos? -señalando a todos los espectadores, en su mayoría niños que miraban con curiosidad y que solo querían pasar bien una tarde de sábado. Y por ser niños precisamente se refugiaban inmediatamente en el desentendimiento, fingiendo otras actividades o silbando en direcciones contrarias -Cobardes -mascullo la rubia. Que ironía que ella también lo fuese y se refugiara con métodos semejantes.

- Deja de asustar a los niños.

- Ellos deberían dejar de meterse en lo que no les importa.

- ELLOS solo esperan su turno.

- Pues, que lo hagan sin ser metiches -se cruzo de brazos y permaneció así un rato. Se dio cuenta que había divagado, pero es que la mirada de esos niños y Arnold ya era demasiado -Gane -dijo de impulso relajando los brazos.

- Hiciste trampa.

- ¿Sigues con eso? -se amargo genuinamente -Ya supéralo. Si no quieres aceptar que te gano una CHICA que pega como NIÑA, esta bien. Solo que de cualquier forma yo ya cumplí y ya me voy.

- No, espera -surgió algo desesperado. En las palabras se había erguido y la había tomado del brazo.

- Suéltame -le ordeno con un leve jaloneo.

- Tú siempre has sido mejor en bateo.

- ¿Y eso que?

- Pues no fue muy justo.

- Tu me has dejado escoger ¿recuerdas?

- Si, bien... pero... espera -dijo procesando. La había descubierto -lo haz hecho al propósito -y tenia el descaro de hacerse la ofendida y hacerlo sentir culpable por un momento.

- Jugué limpio.

- No es limpio cuando llevas ventaja.

- Tener talento es un don y no es trampa.

- Bien, no digo que hayas modificado algo para hacer que perdiera. Pero tampoco debiste elegir algo que sabias perfectamente no tendría la mas mínima oportunidad.

- Y aquí vas de nuevo con hacerme ver una villana.

- Admite que no estuvo bien.

- Suéltame y llévame de regreso.

- Primero admítelo.

- Primero suéltame.

Arnold la soltó.

- Llévame de regreso.

- No lo haz admitido.

- Quiero irme.

- Revancha.

- ¿Que?

- Revancha. Elige algo.

- Elige tú -dijo con enfado. _"No volverás a llamarme tramposa"._

...

...

- Disculpa, si me atreví a llamarte es porque quisiera...

- Hablar de Helga -se adelanto.

- Cuando Helga dijo que eres una chica lista, sabia de lo que hablaba.

- Bueno, es que ella y yo crecimos juntas.

- Lo se por esa razón te he pedido que nos veamos.

Liam le había llamado Phoebe para verse y platicar. Para ello había tenido que buscar el contacto en el móvil de ella, había invadido su privacidad y eso lo tenia algo incomodo pero si lograba obtener lo que buscaba todo habría valido la pena.

- Si acepte venir a la comida es solo porque Helga para mi es mi hermana y me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con ella -tomo un poco del jugo que había ordenado y continuo -yo también quisiera que respondieras algunas cosas. Por cierto ¿como has logrado zafarte de ella?

- Es que ella esta ocupada en algún lugar.

- ¿Dónde esta ella? -pregunto dubitativa.

- Con Arnold.

- ¿ARNOLD?

...

...

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien ¿que?

- ¿Quien es mejor?

- Trampa.

- Tener talento es un don y no es trampa.

- No uses mis palabras en mi contra, pequeño insecto -le advirtió -Y lo tuyo no es talento, fue suerte.

- Claro que si.

- Por supuesto que no, Arnoldo.

- Entonces ve el marcador.

- Nueve a diez. No necesito verlo se contar.

Arnold la había llevado a las canchas de baloncesto. Era la revancha y jugaría el mismo juego de Helga. Tiros libres, su mayor especialidad desde niño, recuerda con gozo cuando le enseño al hijo del entrenador. En aquel entonces era parte del equipo de la 118, después fue líder de en el grupo de San Lorenzo y de allí hasta en la preparatoria en su regreso a Hillywood. Conoce el juego aunque llevara tiempo sin practicarlo (casi los mismos que lleva sin la rubia) es muy cierto cuando dicen que lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Sin embargo Helga había sido una fuerte rival en aquel entonces y ahora pues por poco habría sido otro el resultado.

- Solo ganaste por uno.

- De cualquier modo yo he lanzado el diez antes que tú.

- No iba decirte esto. Pero te he dejado ganar.

- Por dios -dijo alzando los brazos -porque no solo lo aceptas.

- Es verdad.

- Helga -en reproche -Te gane.

- Y ahora te sientes feliz de ganarme. Suenas Harold.

- Primero sueno Rhonda y ahora sueno Harold -alzo una ceja mostrándose confundido -decídete.

- Tonterías sexistas.

- Yo no sueno a ellos... ¿que?... espera. Me crees machista.

- Helga jamás cree.

- ¿Y Geraldine?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Geraldine cree?

- No hables como si fueran dos personas. Que enfermo.

- ¿De donde sacas que soy machista?

Helga se quedo muda.

- ¿De donde Helga?

- De nadie, cabeza hueca. Llévame de regreso.

- No hemos comido.

...

...

- Arnold y yo llevamos tiempo sin hablarnos. La única razón en la que yo se de él es por los amigos que compartimos, por mi marido y su mejor amigo que vienen siendo la misma persona y por los chismes que circulan en esta ciudad.

- ¿Que clase de chismes?

- Solo te diré que Arnold siendo un gran empresario es una figura pública y un blanco para que toda su vida sea un libro abierto. Aparte él no se ha creado una buena reputación.

- Dices que tiene amoríos o algo así -la plática se había abierto a un tema muy interesante para Liam. Para ganarse a Helga de una vez por todas tenía que conocer a su enemigo.

- Pues si.

- ¿Y que tan cierto lo crees?

- Veras Arnold fue un niño que siempre ayudaba a la gente, una persona con muchos valores. Me imagino que sabrás como Helga se enamoro de él.

- Si.

- Después se fue a San Lorenzo y cuando volvió seguía siendo el mismo. Su personalidad era muy solida incluso cuando se le pego un poco del sarcasmo de Helga cuando se hicieron amigos y después novios -se rio un poco -Pero cambio mucho cuando ella se fue. Cambio con sus amigos, con Gerald, con su familia y con el resto. Se volvió frio.

Liam asintió en silencio.

- El comenzó a salir con muchas chicas desde entonces.

- Entonces piensas que es verdad.

- Yo lo veo muy probable.

Liam siguió en silencio. Tenia que analizar la información que estaba recibiendo.

- ¿Y tu exactamente que relación llevas con Helga?

- Es complicado.

- Explícate.

- Helga y yo somos... somos novios sin ser novios.

- ¿Perdón? -la respuesta que escucho era muy rara.

- Yo amo a Helga y quiero lo mejor para ella. Por eso no me importa las condiciones que me ponga con tal de verla feliz.

- Eso puedo entenderlo, pero lo demás me resulta confuso -Phoebe le fue sincera. Aunque por otra parte no podía, no sentía que culparlo solo a él seria justo. Conoce a Helga y piensa que lo más seguro es que todo se deba a sus planes.

- Lo es. No tanto -no tanto porque él sabe las razones -Sabes no quiero que Arnold la lastime.

...

...

- ¿Te duele?

- Eres un zopenco.

- Lo si... siento, Helga.

- Idiota.

- Esta bien Helga puedes llamarme como quieras. Solo discúlpame.

- Y crees que necesito de tu permiso para llamarte como quiera. Parece que quien sea golpeado la cabeza eres tú.

- Lo siento, Helga.

Arnold y Helga se habían puesto a recoger los balones para llevarlos a donde correspondía. Pero al rubio se le había ocurrido que lanzarlos en lugar de caminar y guardarlos uno por uno era una mejor idea. Mala suerte que en el acto Helga se había atravesado y el balón había caído justo a la cabeza.

- ¿Quien es Helga? -pregunto desorientada.

- Helga no seas así.

- No es en serio. ¿Quien es? - volvió a preguntar.

- Helga.

- Esta bien, esta bien -dijo ella entre risa -ya sé que no puedes con tu conciencia. Todavía recuerdo cuando me pegaste con la pelota de beisbol o cuando me dejaste ciega el día de los inocentes.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? -lo dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno... este... -se puso nerviosa -amm... es que ese tipo de cosas no suceden a diario.

- Haré lo que me pidas.

- Llévame a la ciudad –"_ahora, por favor"._

- Bueno... mejor yo propongo algo.

- Deja de dar vueltas, quiero irme a casa.

- Helga te hospedas en un hotel.

- ¿Y eso que, genio?

"_Seguro es por Liam"._

- Aun no hemos comido.

- No te preocupes. Comeré llegando -se puso una chaqueta el sol se estaba ocultando y norteaba un poco.

_Se quiere ir ¿qué hago?, ¿ qué hago?"._

- Te invito pastrami.

- No seas infantil.

- Es el mejor pastrami -quizás estaba exagerando, pero tenia que hacer algo y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- ¿El mejor? –"_maldito eso es muy bajo"._

- Si, el mejor -dijo sonriente. Su plan nada planeado dio resultado.

- Bien, pero solo un poco y me llevas de regreso a Hillwood.

- De acuerdo.

...

...

Liam volvía al hotel después de una gran charla con la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se sentía feliz porque había logrado su objetivo. Se había informado sobre Arnold, sobre Helga, pero especialmente había encontrado una aliada.

Que Arnold y ella no se hablaran resultaba un punto a su favor, porque así Phoebe no hablaría bien-bien de él, quizás tampoco mal-mal, pero definitivamente tener a Phoebe de su lado era algo bueno.

...

...

Los rubios viajaban de vuelta a Hillwood, el camino es mojado pues esta lloviendo a cantaros. Helga había obtenido su pastrami del que por cierto no era el mejor que había probado. Tenia buen sabor eso sin duda, pero no se trataba del mejor.

- ¿Quieres dejar de verme así?

- ¿Porque?, ¿Te molesta?

- Pues... de hecho si.

- Entonces no te dejare de verte así -le informo y hasta se acomodó de mejor forma para seguir mirándolo con acusación.

- Vamos Hel... no sabia mal.

- Eso no esta en discusión.

- Lo admites -sonrió.

- Dijiste que era el mejor.

- Es que para mi es muy bueno.

- Muy BUENO y no el mejor. Me engañaste.

- No.

- ¿Quien me crees? -pregunto en alto -¿Porque?

- Por...

- ¿Por?

- Porque yo... -era el momento. Si ella quería respuesta, él le daría respuesta.

* * *

**Azooo... ¿impactante? Sé que soy malvada por hacerme la interesante, pero lo siento. Tratare de no tardarme. Esta semana es la última de exámenes y como mis prácticas se cancelaron :( (Larga historia y muy desilusionante) pues gozo de tardes más desahogadas :DD. Ahí que ver el lado amable. En fin les agradezco estar al pendiente y animarme a continuar.**

**Son grandiosos. Los quiero. Chaito ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

La verdad no tengo excusa ni perdón. Primero estuve de perezosa con todo mi deprimido ser por no estar en practicas donde yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas (ya superado porque me toco algo mejor:) y después porque... no sé. Supongo que se me hizo costumbre xD. Bien, aclarado ese asunto que a nadie le importa aquí les voy...

**Este va para Toya**... gracias por leer :)

**Los personajes de Hay Arnold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

"En mi corazón"

"CAPITULO 12"

- Vamos Hel... no sabia mal -dijo el joven tan optimista como siempre.

- Eso no esta en discusión -respondió ella evitando mirarlo.

- Lo admites -sonrió él.

- Dijiste que era el mejor.

- Es que para mi es muy bueno.

- Muy BUENO y no el mejor. Me engañaste -reclamo de inmediato.

- No.

- ¿Quien me crees? -pregunto en alto y algo ofendida -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por...

- ¿Por?

- Porque yo... -era el momento. Si ella quería respuesta, él le daría respuesta -porque tu...

- ¡CUIDADO! -grito Helga muy alarmada y Arnoldo dirigió su mirada al frente. Un traile venia justo hacia ellos -¡Por dios! -dijo ella cubriendo sus ojos.

Arnold se asusto, pero aun con miedo logro mover el volante esperando esquivar el traile.

Lo había logrado, pero estaba lloviendo y la carretera estaba mojada. El chico no tenia control sobre el vehículo y después de varios giros este se salió del camino. Se fueron de bajada por una especie de terreno irregular e inclinado.

El rubio no podía detenerse y seguía intentando maniobrar para evitar estrellarse en algún árbol entretanto Helga seguía en su asiento con las manos sobre su rostro especialmente en sobre sus ojos.

- ¡Vamos a morir! -gritaba ella aterrada sin poder mirar al frente.

- ¡No digas eso! -le pedía aun con el mismo o mayor temor encima.

Finalmente Arnold no pudo hacer más y se impactaron con un pino que de pronto activo la bolsa de aire como medida de seguridad. Cuando esta se desinflo Helga fue la primera en agradecer seguir con vida.

- Arnold -dijo la rubia y rodeo al joven con sus brazos.

Arnold no pudo encontrar más hermoso ese momento en el que su amada se preocupaba y lo sujetaba con fuerza. Quería que ese abrazo dura mucho, durara siempre pero tenía que asegurarse de otras cosas.

- ¿Estas bien? -inquirió en un susurro provocado por el nerviosismo de tener a Helga tan cerca.

La chica asintió aun con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él y así se mantuvo unos segundos más antes de apartarse con rudeza.

- ¿Estas bien, tu?

- Si -le respondió con una curva en su boca. Sonreía embobado con lo ojos cerrados.

Helga simplemente lo golpeo en el brazo con los cinco vengadores haciéndolo despertar.

- Que fea manera de conducir, maniaco -protesto.

- ¿Sera que ahora sueno Curly?

- No es gracioso, zopenco. Pudimos a ver muerto -se molesto y salió del auto.

- Espera... -dijo él siguiéndola -No quería molestar. Había sonado bien en mi cabeza.

- Pues no Arnoldo -le respondió furiosa -Dime ahora que vamos a hacer.

Arnold miro a su alrededor. Habían llegado lejos del camino y con tristeza vio su apreciado auto todo destrozado.

- Pudo ser tu cara -dijo ella sin sorna en sus palabras.

- Supongo que tienes razón -reflexiono -al menos aun tengo guapura -bromeo.

Helga rodó los ojos mostrándose irritada cuando en realidad si le había hecho gracia.

- Bien galán -rió- ¿qué hacemos?

- Creo que empezar por regresar al auto. Sigue lloviendo -señalo el cielo.

- Quiero irme a casa y si ya sé que es un hotel -declaro con cara de "¿y que?" -además que tal si explota.

- Helga no creo que explote -se bufo - y tampoco creo que podamos regresar sin auto.

- Tenemos pies -dijo ella con tono sabiondo.

- ¿Caminarías hasta Hillwood? -pregunto sorprendido.

- ¿Yo?, jamás. Tu me cargaras, cara de mono -respondió sonriendo.

- Y dices que yo soy el loco ¿verdad?

- A callar.

...

...

Liam estaba en la habitación muy dispuesto a hacer unos diseños en una mesa de dibujo para poder distraerse un poco de todo el asunto de Helga y Arnold y no terminar enloqueciendo. Tenia que mantenerse cuerdo para ella, pero concentrarse en su trabajo le era más y más difícil al paso de los minutos.

Tenía a su lado un cesto de basura que no dejaba de llenarlo porque no dejaba de equivocarse y no dejaba de pensar en la rubia.

- Helga -dijo arrugando otra hoja gigantesca -¿donde estas?, ¿porque no llegas?, no debí dejar que fueras, no debí incitarte a hablar con el. Helga no quiero perderte -hablaba consigo mismo mientras agitaba el lápiz impaciente sobre la mesa de trabajo -Voy a llamarte no puedo mas.

...

...

- Creo que no debí dejar que te salieras con la tuya.

- ¿Dejar? -se ofendió -No me hagas reír. Yo siempre me salgo con la mía.

Tenia que admitirlo eso era verdad y es que ¿como negarle algo a su hermosa rubia?

- Helga ya llevamos tiempo caminando.

- Apenas son unos cuantos metros no seas chillón.

- Sigo pensando que debimos quedarnos en la seguridad de mi auto.

- Esa cosa ya es chatarra -se bufo y el hizo un puchero -no me veas así. Dime ya tienes señal.

- Ni una sola raya. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco. Estúpidos celulares si tan solo pudiéramos pedir ayuda para que alguien viniese por nosotros -se quejo como de costumbre y sin detener el paso seguida por Arnold.

- Helga ni siquiera se hacia donde estamos caminando.

- Pues obvio que a Hillwood ni modo que a Eslovaquia -dijo mordaz logrando una sonrisa de parte de su compañero y continuaron caminando hasta que Arnold volvió a hablar.

- Pues yo digo que hemos caminado en círculos mi querida rubia.

- Pues yo digo que dejes de decir tonterías.

- Pues yo...

- ¡YA BASTA!, haz el favor de dejar de decir "pues yo".

- Pue... -Helga le lanzo una mirada asesina -Ya nos perdimos.

Helga observo alrededor.

- ¿Crees que nos perdimos? -pregunto con angustia.

- No se si voy o vengo.

- Demonios - se quejo de nuevo y comenzó a patear rocas en el suelo -¿Esto no puede ir mejor?

- Al menos ya no... - el agua comenzó a caer una vez mas -olvídalo.

- ¡Oh genial! -grito dejándose caer al suelo.

- Tenemos que refugiarnos.

- ¿Que caso tiene? -espeto desanimada.

Arnold la vio triste y se acercó a ella inclinándose para estar a su altura.

- ¿Recuerdas la selva? Jamás te rendiste.

- De hecho si lo hice -le aclaro -creí todo perdido, pero Brainy intervino. ¿Y donde esta Brainy ahora? -pregunto señalando a los lados.

Arnold arrugo su nariz siempre se ha regañado por no haber sido el quien la apoyara en esos momentos o cuando se ausento para vivir en San Lorenzo.

- De acuerdo. Ahora seré yo quien intervenga -le dijo cubriéndola con su chamarra.

...

...

El numero que usted marco esta apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

- ¿Donde estas que no llegas Helga?- el chico estaba ya muy preocupando por su querida americana. No saber de ella era como no poder respirar lo suficiente, se sentía aterrado.

...

...

- ¿Lo sentiste?

- Si -respondió el moreno ilusionado por las pataditas del bebe que aun se aloja dentro de su mujer -ya falta poco amor mio -le beso los labios -No quiero separarme de tu lado.

- Lo se cariño, pero es la oportunidad de tu vida y solo serán unos días -trataba de convencerlo. - No quiero -replico Gerald a Phoebe y en ese instante fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono . Yo contesto.

_"Buenas noches Johanssen"_

- Ricardo. Hola que gusto saludarle.

_"Igualmente. Perdón que lo moleste señor solo quería preguntar si el joven Arnold esta con usted"_

- ¿Arnold? No, el no esta conmigo -respondió pensativo -¿dices que no sabes donde esta?

_"La verdad no. Salió muy temprano y no a vuelto ni llamado"_

- Menciono a donde iba.

_"No"_

- Esta bien, ¿ya avisaste a su familia?

_"No aún no"_

- Por favor no lo hagas, Ricardo. Ahora salgo a buscarlo.

_"Como usted mande señor"_

- Gracias por avisarme -se despidió y colgó.

- ¿Quien era, Gerald?

- Era Ricardo.

- ¿El mayordomo de Arnold?

- Si, dice que Arnold no aparece desde la mañana.

- ¿Que no aparece?

- Amor sé que no te gusta que salga a estas horas y que Arnie no es santo de tu devoción, pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi amigo -le explico con ternura esperando que ella no contradiga pues no le gusta discutir con la asiática.

- ¿Dices que no aparece desde la mañana?

- Si.

- Espera- dijo ella suspicaz -no salgas tengo una corazonada.

...

...

- ¡Bájame!

- No.

- ¡Bájame!, ¡Te lo ordeno!

- Ya he dicho que no.

- ¡Bájame!

- Esta bien, ya te bajo Helga.

- Gracias -dijo ya de pie en el suelo y sacudiéndose como si llevara polvo encima.

- Me habías pedido te cargara.

- Lo decía de broma.

Helga no quería continuar y Arnold no había visto más solución que cargarla.

- Caminare por mi misma.

- De acuerdo. Pero si te detienes volveré a cargarte de nuevo -advirtió el rubio.

- Lo que digas, papá -refirió a modo de burla y continuaron caminando.

...

...

¡Ring, ring!

- ¿Helga eres tu?

_"No. Soy Phoebe"_

-Aaa -continúo desilusionado -. Hola Phoebe

_"Helga no esta contigo ¿cierto?"_

- No Phoebe. Ella aun no llega.

La asiática confirmaba sus sospechas.

- Estoy muy preocupado. Ya es muy tarde.

_"Ya has intentado llamarla"_

- Por supuesto, pero no contesta. Me marca como colgado o fuera del área...

_"De servicio"_

-Si.

...

...

Los rubios llevan tiempo caminando entre la lluvia.

- Esto es peor que la selva y que el perderme con el rosado de Harold.

- No exageres -dijo y noto la zona muy familiar -Helga se donde estamos -aseguro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. ¡Se donde estamos! -grito lleno de felicidad al mismo tiempo que la jalo de un brazo -Sígueme.

- ¿A donde me llevas?

- Corre, conozco el lugar.

Ambos corrieron y después de unos metros encontraron una cabaña grande y muy rustica.

- ¿Que es eso? -pregunto la rubia refiriéndose al lugar.

- Nos hospedaremos y nos iremos mañana temprano.

- ¿Hospedarnos?, ¿estas loco? Yo no me hospedo -sentencio cruzada de brazos y fijando los pies al piso.

- Helga -la aludida no bajo guardia -esta bien, como quieras. Pero entremos a refugiarnos en lo que vemos como solucionar todo esto.

- Esta bien, pero yo no me hospedo.

...

...

- Dices que mi hermano esta con Helga.

- Si -respondió Phoebe con desagrado.

- ¿Por qué no me conto que sean reconciliado? Yo que siempre ando pendiente de él y tiene el descaro de decir que soy su mejor amigo.

- Gerald no es hora de celos.

- No son celos -dijo el afroamericano -Es injusto -añadió con un puchero que provoco una sonrisa a su esposa.

- Ellos no sean reconciliado -dijo ella.

- ¿A no? -pregunto el moreno confundido.

- No.

- ¿Y porque pasarían la noche juntos sino estuvieran reconciliados?

- Ellos no... Es decir... no... Ellos... -estaba nerviosa y colorada. Pensar que su mejor amiga cayera en las manos de Arnold no le hacia nada de gracia.

- Ellos se reconciliaron -insisto Gerald con felicidad pues sabia que su amigo seguía amando a la rubia.

- Por supuesto que no -se enfado -Y debemos localizarlos, pudieron haber tenido un accidente.

...

...

- Buenas noches señores -les saludo un joven recepcionista.

- Buenas noches -devolvió el rubio.

- ¿Tiene teléfono? -interrumpió Helga con desesperación.

- Tenemos teléfono pero la lluvia estropeo la señal y no funciona.

- No puede ser -mascullo la joven rubia.

- Helga tendremos que hospedarnos.

- No.

- Helga no volveremos allá afuera -indico Arnold -Podría hospedarnos -le pidió al recepcionista y este asintió de inmediato.

- Claro que si -tecleo algo en su computadora y prosiguió -Tengo disponible la habitación 16.

- No, no, no. Queremos dos habitaciones -señalo ella -una para el señor y otra para mí.

- Disculpe creí que compartirían.

- Por supuesto que no -negó la rubia -. Ahora haga el favor de darnos otra habitación.

- Disculpe, pero la habitación 16 es la única disponible.

- ¿Que?

- Dije que la habitación 16 es...

- Oí lo que dijo y no me interesa -se exaspero y lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa -busque otra.

- Es que no hay más señorita -dijo el joven asustado.

- He dicho que quiero otra -repitió ella.

- Helga, Helga. Tranquila, calma -la ansió de la cintura -No es culpa del joven.

- No, no lo es. Todo esto es tú culpa.

- No empecemos Helga -dijo rodando los ojos.

- No compartiré habitación contigo.

- ¿Y entonces que sugieres?

...

...

Gerald colgaba el teléfono.

- Arnold estuvo en club deportivo.

- ¿Como sabes?

- Ricardo hizo varias llamadas a los lugares que el frecuenta y los del club le han dicho que estuvo ahí con una mujer rubia, pero ya se fueron desde hace un largo tiempo.

- La mujer rubia debe ser Helga -respondió la pelinegra.

- No tengo ni la menor duda de ello -respondió el afroamericano.

- ¿Que tal si tuvieron un accidente?

- Yo no creo que eso halla pasado.

- Voy a llamar a Liam -dijo la primigesta levantándose del sillón de su sala para tomar el teléfono que esta fijo en una de las paredes.

- ¿Quien es ese Liam?

- Es la actual pareja de Helga -dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Eh?

- No esperabas que Helga siguiera aferrada a Arnold -respondió ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Supongo que no -contesto el moreno confundido e incrédulo.

- Le llamaré y que él decida que hacer.

...

...

- Habitación 14, habitación 15, habitación 16 ¡Es esta!

- Ya vi el número en la puerta.

Arnold abrió la puerta y ambos chicos entraron. Llevaban en las manos algo de ropa seca y unas toallas que afortunadamente habían conseguido. No importaba que todo tuviera el logotipo del hotel por todas partes.

Apenas Helga ubico el baño y corrió hacia el para encerrarse.

- Esto no puede estar pasando -no dejaba de decir mientras se daba una ducha.

...

...

- Gracias por avisarme Phoebe ahora mismo salgo a buscarla a los lugares cercanos al club.

_"Avísame por cualquier novedad"_

- Así lo haré -aseguro el rubio extranjero.

...

...

Después de un buen rato e insistencias de parte de Arnold la rubia por fin había salido del baño y fue turno del chico. A diferencia de ella el no tardo tanto.

- ¿No pensaras que dormiremos en la misma cama? -cuestionó ella.

- Porque no -dijo él muy tranquilo.

Helga lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. Como era posible que solo ella viera lo mal que estaba la situación_. ¿Acaso estoy muy pervertida?_

- ¡Estas loco!

- ¿A que le temes, Helga? -dijo el rubio de tal modo que logro que Helga se ruborizara.

Helga sintió el calor en sus mejillas, pero sobretodo sintió que Arnold definitivamente no era tan inocente como aparento hace tan solo unos segundos.

- NO ME ACOSTARE CONTIGO.

- Prometo no hacerte daño.

- Seguramente eso le dices a todas –masculló.

- ¿Qué dices?

- No me acostare contigo -aseguro aún más sonrojada. Intento disimularlo acomodando unas almohadas.

- ¿Recuerdas, Helga? ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te besé?

- Vagamente -respondió temblorosa. Claro que lo recordaba, había sido tan dulce y tan inesperado.

Arnold la siguió entonces y la tomo por la cintura.

- Yo lo recuerdo -dijo en voz ronca. El rubio inclino su cabeza y ella contuvo el aliento.

Ella deseaba salir corriendo desafortunadamente su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sabía que iba a besarle. Quería que la besara y al mismo tiempo que no lo hiciera. Sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Pataki solo aparto la mirada.

- Dijiste que no me harías daño.

- No lo haré -respondió el uniendo sus labios a los suyos en un beso, consiente de que no era lo más correcto, pero no había manera de contener lo que lleva días deseando –_Sigues en mi corazón, Helga._

* * *

Pobre Liam T_T

Agradezco los reviews del capitulo anterior a: Ires, Hanna Cabrondi, Sandra-TheStig-Pullman(cap.3), letifiesta,sweet-sol, Scrlett34, KARIN OO, mechitas123, Toya, Ile monse, haemosz, lara y Deyitha.

**Scrlett34:** Gracias por decir que amas mi fic :D Espero que este capitulo también te haya agradado.

**KARIN OO:** Me pones en un gran aprieto tomando en cuenta que la mayoría que le esto quiere ArnoldxHelga, pero no te me desanimes yo podría hacer dos finales para esta historia. Uno exclusivo y dedicado para ti y para mí. (También me cae bien Liam:3)

**Toya:** siento dejar el otro capitulo como lo deje y este también. Pero si te has dado cuenta este fue dedicado para ti porque desde el capitulo 6 que me has pedido detalles románticos y me he tardado mucho jejeje... pero ahora si habrá besos. Espero que te haya gustado.

Por cierto en mi usencia me leí un libro se llama **CORAZÓN** de** EDMUNDO DE AMICIS**, me recuerda Hey Arnold :) no es de romance de hecho el protagonista va a una escuela de puros varones *-*, pero esta muy bonito. En serio lo recomiendo por si no lo han leído :D Ahora estoy leyendo otro :) Misery de Stephen King y su diminuta y sublime dedicatoria :S (nótese el cambio tan radical entre los libros xD)

Bien... Saludos a todos y nos leemos prontito:)


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. El pedazo de canción y el titulo tampoco son míos.

"En mi corazón"

_"CAPITULO 13"_

—No lo haré —respondió él uniendo sus labios a los suyos en un beso; consciente de que no era lo más correcto, pero no había manera de contener lo que lleva días deseando.

Era un beso cálido, un beso demandante, un beso de un sin vergüenza, porque se había lanzado sin previo aviso. Al final era un beso robado, como los que daba la rubia cuando era niña.

— Aléjate —murmuro ella apartándolo con suavidad, tratando de hacer distancia entre ambos —. Esto no está bien —afirmo y camino hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, lo más lejos que pudo del rubio con cabeza de balón.

Arnold se confundió. Sabía que el beso tenía sus riesgos, pero a pesar de ello también tenía la idea de obtener mejores resultados de los que ahora presenciaba. Él siempre ha sido muy optimista. Y resultaba aun más confundido porque a pesar de que fue él quien inicio el beso, le pareció que Helga lo había correspondido por breves segundos obviamente antes de apartarse.

—Esto no está bien —continúo diciendo ella. Y no estaba bien porque se suponía que esto es lo que había estado evitando desde un principio y estaba aun más (terriblemente) mal porque sabía que había otro hombre que seguramente se estaría preguntando dónde estaba y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—Lo siento, Helga —se disculpo en el acto, en una voz casi apagada que se dividía en la vergüenza de su conducta y en la satisfacción que le había provocado tener a Helga tan cerca de sí. Porque era cierto, él lo sentía, pero no se arrepentía.

Helga no respondió. Ella solo miraba atenta el suelo, de alguna manera le parecía mejor que verlo a él. Él comenzaba a impacientarse, su silencio estaba matándolo y deseaba tanto poder leer sus pensamientos.

— Helga —se atrevió a llamarla.

— Buenas noches, Arnold.

...

...

Estaba oscuro y potencialmente lluvioso. Era una noche lluviosa y constantemente se dibujaban zigzags luminosos en el cielo oscuro y al poco rato se escuchaba un estrepitoso ruido que lo hacia encogerse por instinto. Era Liam, conduciendo por una carretera completamente desconocida y por lo tanto se encontraba completamente desorientado. Recordó de pronto unas palabras de Helga: "Para eso existe el GPS"(*). Sonrió ante eso.

— Para eso existe el GPS —agrego irónico al tiempo que hacía uso de la tecnología.

Cuanto hubiese dado para que esas palabras (salidas de ella originalmente) hubieran sido sinceras; para que Helga hubiera llegado a la casa constructora "APS" de esa forma, pero la realidad era otra. Helga había vivido en Hillwood, ella tuvo un novio, el arquitecto fue el novio, Arnold era el arquitecto y ambos estaban desaparecidos.

...

...

La habitación del Hotel-Cabaña era medianamente amplia. Tenía una pequeña sala de apenas dos muebles, un tocador, un closet, un cuarto de baño, una ventana y una cama que quedaba justo al centro.

Helga estaba sentada a la orilla de uno de los extremos de esa cama y Arnold al otro, dándose la espalda en un interminable momento de incomodo silencio, claro, por lo menos hasta que alguno de los dos decidiera decir algo o quizás dormir de una buena vez.

—Así que… —mascullo el rubio— ¿ya no vas a hablarme? — observo a Helga de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¡Vamos, Helga! —Se desespero—di algo, lo que sea, si quieres que me marche y te deje sola, si me odias por hacer lo que hice, si… —no tenia mas ideas de que decir—¡solo di algo! —le ordeno. No supo cuando se había levantado y la había sujetado de ambos brazos.

Helga desvió la mirada. Tenía cosas que decir, pero no lograba que salieran.

—Helga—suplico Shortman.

—Esto está mal, no es correcto—soltó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestiono— ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

—Todo.

— ¿Qué es todo? —dijo alzando su voz—, ¿El beso, el lugar, el modo?… ¿yo?

Geraldine movió su boca, pero no salió nada.

—Soy yo—no era pregunta, era afirmación.

—No.

— ¿No?... ¿entonces?

— ¡No lo sé! —Repuso ella y él retrocedió— ¡No lo sé! —Volvió a declarar y Arnold le miraba sin entender —. Han pasado siete años—su voz se volvió más tranquila, pero su mirada se perdía en toda la habitación menos en él—dejamos de vernos, ya no somos los mismos, tu y yo tomamos caminos diferentes…

—No fue por elección propia—interrumpió su argumento.

—Lo sé—dijo al fin enfrentándolo cara a cara—, pero ya han pasado siete años.

—Y ningún solo año en que yo te haya olvidado…

…

…

Liam se entusiasmo al ver un gran espectacular. El GPS lo había llevado por fin hasta el tan anhelado club deportivo. Se entusiasmo a un más cuando entre todas las gotas y el frio que empañaban el parabrisas y sin menos preciar a la oscuridad, noto a dos personas.

El corazón latía mas fuerte y sus manos sudaban frio, y aun con ello se sentía más tranquilo que cuando salió de Hillwood. Quizás porque las siluetas lo llenaban de ilusión, de satisfacción por haber hallado a Helga.

Pero a medida que se acercaba a la meta, la ilusión desaparecía y con ella su alegría. El rubio tomo un paraguas que llevaba en el asiento del copiloto y salió del auto. No había conducido tanto para darse por vencido y mucho menos si había alguien a quien preguntar.

— Buenas noches, señores —saludo interrumpiendo el efusivo dialogo de un par de hombres gordos con aspecto sucio y con vestimenta parecida a la de leñadores.

— Que tal, güerito extranjero —respondió el más alto de los dos.

Liam trago saliva por dos razones, una su acento británico lo delataba como turista y la otra era porque el más chico de los dos media casi el medio metro más que él, pero trato de continuar.

— ¿Sabe si hay gente en el club?

— ¿Te parece que trabajamos para este lugar? —ironizo el otro señor más pequeño, pero de una voz muy (muy) grave.

—N-no —tartamudeo.

—Somos traileros, muchacho, y no marionetas de clubs y esas cosas.

—Solo preguntaba—logro decir, pero no había regulado el tono de su habla y le había salido más firme de lo que deseaba.

— ¿Perdón? —dijeron ambos señores acercándose a él.

—Es que fueron los primeros que vi aquí… —indico— en la lluvia.

— ¿Crees que nos gusta mojarnos?

—Y-yo no creo nada… —aseguro retrocediendo unos pasos—en serio… es más, soy ateo—dijo casi cayendo de espaldas.

Los dos hombres gigantes comenzaron a reír.

—Ya hay que dejar al chico en paz, Chuy—codeo el más grande al de voz grave quien llevaba la camisa de color azul.

—A penas comenzaba a divertirme —se quejo el de azul.

—Mira güerito —pidió atención, mientras Liam trataba de disimular un tic en el ojo—. Yo soy Gil, de Gilberto y el Chuy.

—De Jesús, ¿cierto? —agrego el cabeza de huevo ya relajado.

—No, mi nombre es Angus, pero todos me llaman Chuy, "Ruedas Chuy" —aclaro con orgullo, el de baja estatura.

—De acuerdo—dijo con duda y una sonrisa forzada—. Yo soy Liam.

—Bien, Liam —carraspeo el alto de camisa roja antes de seguir— ¿No crees que ya es bastante tarde para un partidito?

—Además está lloviendo—continuo su compañero.

—No vengo a hacer deporte, amigos. Busco a una persona.

—Güerito, yo no creo que lo encuentres allí —señalo el club—ahí ya no hay gente, las luces están apagadas y el letrero de la puerta dice que cierran a las ocho y casi es la una.

—Debe haber algún guardia que pueda darme alguna pista—respondió optimista y caminando hasta el portón del lugar.

—Haya tu —ambos hombres se miraron encogiendo los hombros.

…

…

—No creo que funcione.

—No tienes que responder ahora —declaro acercándose para acariciar una mejilla de la rubia.

Los pensamientos de Helga se hacían ruidosos dentro de sí. Los pros y los contras se encontraban en un conflicto bélico y no hallaba como salir de la línea de fuego. Trato de contenerse frunciendo el ceño, apretando sus puños y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pero sus emociones eran demasiadas que entre las muchas reas de sus cárceles azules logro escapar una lágrima rebelde. Gota que el rubio se apresuro a secar.

— ¿Recuerdas la canción?

— ¿Canción?

—Como me apena el verte llorar—Arnold comenzó a cantarle— toma mi mano siéntela, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas aquí estoy —su sonrisa se alargaba— Frágil te vez, dulce sensual, quiero abrazarte, te protegeré, esta fusión es irrompible, no llores mas aqui estoy…

El deseo de llorar se convirtió en ganas de reír mientras los recuerdos parecían estar reviviendo. Ella sonrió sutil para el rubio de ojos verdes.

…

…

—Nadie te escucha, Güerito —espeto Chuy lo que ya era bastante obvio.

—Seguiré intentando —contesto sin distraerse de su objetivo. "Debe haber alguien que me escuche."

— ¡Nah! —Exclamo Gil—. El enanito no entiende razones.

Las palabras de los dos mastodontes no eran para nada alentadoras, pero Liam también tenía su carácter y a estas alturas las palabras de los tipos no doblegaban su interés.

Había cámaras de seguridad. Alguien debía estar monitoreando dentro de algún cuarto o algo así, quizás si lograba atraer la atención alguien saldría y entonces podría hacerle algunas preguntas.

— ¡Te ves ridículo! —se escucho un grito en opinión de los saltos que daba el rubio frente a la lente de una de las cámaras. Liam no supo si venía de Gil o de Chuy.

—No se me ocurre otra cosa —dijo a los dos sujetos que reparaban su transporte.

—Pues… que tontería—mascullo — ¿Puedes creer que haya gente tan loca, Gil?

—No, quizás se trate de una chica.

—Puede que tengas razón… ya ves el tipo que manejaba en sentido contrario, tantito y más y nos estrellábamos con esa parejita— el de rojo asintió en respuesta— ¿sabes que fue lo más loco de este día, Gil?

— ¿Qué? —indago curioso.

—La cabeza de ese tipo… tenia la forma de un balón de futbol americano.

Liam seguía dando saltos frente a la lente, trataba de no distraerse con el dialogo de los traileros, pero la cercanía lo hacía escuchar todo incluso contra su propia voluntad.

— Acaso dijiste cabeza en forma de balón.

—Sí, eso dije—afirmo—esa cabeza no puede ser normal —agrego rascándose su propia cabeza.

— ¿Dónde? —cuestiono.

—En el km 12 por la carretera a Hillwood —respondió el que vestía de rojo.

—Ese tipo de cabeza extraña se atravesó de pronto en nuestro camino.

— ¡Por dios! —Liam se aterrorizo y mas viendo el cofre del traile —por eso los destrozos. ¡Por dios!... ¿Qué fue de ellos?

— ¿No escuchaste?... no chocamos con ellos, el tipo logro desviarnos, se salió del camino loma abajo—explicaba Gil con asombro—, tratamos de ver, pero al distraernos nosotros también nos salimos del camino, solo que hacia el otro lado y chocamos mas adelante con un árbol.

—Km 12, ¿cierto? —pregunto para confirmar mientras caminaba al vehículo rentado por Helga.

—Así es. Pero en el km 11 ahí una desviación para entrar a la lomita, así tendrás más acceso si vas a ir a buscarlo.

—Ok, gracias—se despidió arrancando el auto.

Los dos hombres lo vieron alejarse.

—Gil.

—Mande.

— ¿El güerito busca al de cabeza extraña?

—Eso parece, Chuy.

— ¿Crees que sea gay?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros y le paso una herramienta para seguir trabajando.

* * *

(*)= cap.3

Hola! Qué tal?

Ya sé ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tengo perdón.

La verdad este fic se me ha hecho difícil, me lo complique demasiado y con tanto tiempo olvidado me lo tuve que leer todo y saben qué?... vi dos chicos tan lindos *-*… que ya no estoy muy segura del final D:… trate de guiarme por los reviews, pero están empatados D:…tampoco sabia sí escribir una escena de amor o no hacerlo… waaa… soy un caos... pero quien me manda a dejar el capitulo anterior de esa manera?… ya no le haré caso a las voces de mi cabeza xD… En fin… después de mucho pensarlo… decidí dejar este capítulo abierto a posibilidades que son las mismas de antes: Liam o Arnold?, Arnold o Liam?... ustedes deciden… y si no me veré obligada a utilizar una moneda… mmm... No suena malxD

Ya el siguiente capítulo será más decisivo y les dijo mas o menos cuantos capítulos más para el final ;)

aaa... un ultimo detalle, se me ocurrio para no quedarse las a deber un one shot, seria como un flashback de su primera vez :$... ya saben... porque se supone que hubo una, pero no di detalles, que dicen? obviamente con su rated M porque este es T

Saludos y Chao C:


End file.
